Le nouveau
by Edlullaby
Summary: Bella rentre en première, elle est belle, sure d'elle et capitaine des pom pom girl... Son petit copain est mignon et elle a une bande de potes sympa...mais c'est sans compter sur l'arrivée de 5 nouveaux dans son lycée...///rated M à venir
1. La rentrée

Ma première fiction... pas de Bella timide ou empotée , mais une Bella sure d'elle, cash et entrainante. Et si , cette fois ci c'est Edward le nouveau et c'est lui qui en bave un petit peu...

Je vous laisse découvrir ma fic, vos avis sont trés important alors n'oubliez pas le bouton vert en bas!!

bisous et bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Bip…bip…biiiiiipppppp….

Putain de réveil, cette sonnerie me ramène directement à l'horrible réalité… rentrée des classes. Vive la première..

Pfff avec des pieds de plomb je me dirige vers la salle de bain, me cognant aux portes.. Ouais un peu de mal a ouvrir les yeux j'avoue…

Je mis la radio sur ma station préférée dans la salle bain et me glissais sous la douche, l'eau chaude permis de me délasser et mes souvenirs de mes vacances me revinrent en mémoire… finit la farniente, le soleil et la plage.

J'étais rentrée il y a une semaine chez mon père à Forks une petite bourgade dans la péninsule l'Olympie après avoir passé 1 mois et demi chez ma mère à Jacksonville. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que j'habitais avec mon père Charlie , j'avais décidé de laisser un peu d'espace à ma mère et son nouveau copain Phil mais depuis le temps je m'était habituée a l'humidité et au froid de Forks .

Revenue dans ma chambre, je me séchais et me regardais dans le miroir, malgré le soleil des vacances, ma peau était restée pale, presque translucide, des lourdes boucles auburn tombait sur mes épaules et deux grands yeux brun chocolat tranchaient sur la pâleur de ma peau… on me trouvait plutôt jolie et je faisais avec…

J'enfilais un haut rouge au manche trois quart, un slim noir et des ballerines, je passais trois coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, les laissant lâché, puis retournais dans la salle de bain afin de me brosser les dents et me maquiller légèrement les yeux ;

Après avoir avalé un bol de céréales et bu une gorgée de jus d'orange au goulot, je me dirigeais vers ma Chevrolet et partie vers le lycée.

En arrivant sur le parking, je remarquais tout de suite mes potes qui attendaient a coté du van de Tyler.

Je sautais de ma voiture et ma meilleure amie se Angela se dirigeas vers moi.

- Eh Bella… slt ma poule, alors tes vacances ?

- Salut Ange' contente de te revoir, bah tu sais la routine, famille plage, lecture … et toi alors

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Ben, je te raconte tout à midi ok ?

En avançant vers le reste du groupe, je vis mon copain qui m'attendais, style de rien il m'avait un peu manqué. Jacob s'avança vers moi, de beaux yeux noirs profonds ornaient son visage et des cheveux brun assez court lui donnait un air craquant. Capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, pas mal de fille le guignait.

Il se pencha sur moi et posa sensuellement ses lèvres sur les miennes

- Hey beauté

- Slt jake, bonnes vacs ?

- Wai pas mal, mmmmh tes lèvres et ton corps de déesse m'ont manqué…

Je lâchais un rire de gorge, satisfaite de constater que je lui avais manqué.

- Ta fais quoi…

- Hé hé, Bell's , Jake , nous interrompit Mike, vous avez entendu parler des nouveaux ? 4 frères et sœurs, j'en ai déjà vu une, rigola t'il en se tournant vers Conner, une blonde, putain j'en ferai bien mon 4h !

Nous partions tous ensemble vers le bahut, trainant des pieds pour aller chercher nos emplois du temps.

Après un rapide baiser avec Jake, je feuilletais mon emploi du temps, mon premier cours de la journée était sciences biologie.

J'arrivai dans la salle et la je remarquai direct qu'un mec était assis à ma place. Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui lança

- Excuse-moi t'es à ma place

Il ne daigna même pas lever un sourcil.

« Nan mais c'était qui ce mec, il me connaissait pas ou quoi, en plus je l'avais jamais vu auparavant »

- Tu peux te décaler stp, lui répétais-je

- Y'a la même place juste à coté

Il leva les yeux avec un petit air supérieur et sortit un sourire en coin ; ça y'est il m'exaspérait !!

Le prof arrivant, je m'assis précipitamment, malheureusement bien sur la seul place restante était a coté de mon « nouvel ami » ironie ironie quant tu nous tiens !

Le cours débuta au bout de 5 min, mon nouveau voisin ouvrit la bouche

- Tu vois tu es assise pareil et le cours est exactement le même…il rit doucement

Il en remettait une couche en plus

Lui refusant la satisfaction de lui répondre, Je me concentrais d'autant plus sur le prof, chose exceptionnel car je détestait ce prof , il était vieux et inintéressant mais au moins son cours était propice aux bavardages, malheureusement cette année Angela n'était pas avec moi en bio.

- En fait je m'appelle Edward…

« edward » pensais-je un nom peu commun, mais d'un sexy ...

Après un instant de silence il relança

- Un nom en retour peut être ?

- Pffff, tu te pointe normal, je te demande ma place, tu n'es même pas foutu de bouger…

Il pouffa

- Aller un petit effort juste ton prénom

- Attends laisse moi réfléchir… nan j'ai pas envie de te le donner, pas de place, pas de nom

- OK ma belle pas de soucis, je finirai bien par le savoir...

- Je ne suis pas ta belle

- Tu le seras tant que je n'aurais pas ton nom…ma belle

Je levais des yeux exaspérés vers lui et découvrais vraiment pour la première fois son visage

Il était d'une beauté renversante.

De grands yeux verts étaient en train de me scruter, son visage était dur et ferme,avec des trait fins et dessinés . Des cheveux cuivrés en bataille style sortis du lit, qu'il portait avec une classe indescriptible...Un vrai adonis… dommage qu'il me prenne autant la tête.

La cloche sonna, je remballais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la sortie

- Salut ma belle à la prochaine

- Wai c ca…

A la sortie de la classe, Jacob m'attendait, je me précipitais vers lui et me jetais a son cou, il me sourit et m'embrassa, juste à ce moment la, Edward sortit de la classe, il passa a coté de nous, je jurais l'avoir vu nous jeter un coup d'œil et contractait sa mâchoire…mais bon j'avais du mal voir.

Après le 2h d'anglais, Jacob, Angela et moi nous allions vers la self pour aller déjeuner. Je savais déjà que Jessica serait assise déjà à notre table en train de parlais avec Mike … je lâchais un soupir, elle était collante cette fille, une vrai pimbéche avec sa meilleure amie Lauren, y'en avais pas une pour rattraper l'autre. En entrant je survolais le self des yeux, me disant que j'était enfin revenue sur mon « territoire », moi Isabella Swan, capitaine des pom pom girl, sortant avec Jake , enviée de la majorités des filles , désirée par les ¾ des garçons… ma vie était géniale !

Je continuais mon petit examen de la salle, quand mes yeux tombèrent sur mon dieu grec… heu Edward quoi !! nan mais pourquoi je l'appelais comme ca ! Il était assis autour d'une table ronde avec 4 autres personnes, je reconnus tout de suite la blonde dont Mike avait parlé le matin même, putain c'est vrai qu'elle était belle, au point que je me suis limite sentit insignifiante, à coté d'elle se tenait un brun, aux épaules carrés et massives mais qui avait plus l'air d'un gros nounours que d'une brute !! en face de celui ci se trouvait un tout petit bout de femme, avec des cheveux courts comme un lutin mais habillé d'une facon très classe, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir vu dans mon cours d'anglais le matin même, elle tenait la main d'un blond aux airs torturés. Tous avait l'air de bien rigoler …

Soudain, comme si il avait sentit mon regard, Edward leva son regard vers moi et planta ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens… je me sentis incapable de rompre le contact puis il me sortit un sourire en coin, le même qu'en cours de bio, un sourire qui le rendais encore plus séduisant…

- Alors bébé ta choisis ?Bella ? Bella ?

- Hein quoi ? répondis je, revenant brutalement sur terre

-Ca fait 1 minute que je te demande ce que tu veux, me reprochait Jake

- Heu, juste une salade et une limonade stp mon cœur je n'ai pas très faim

Jake commanda et paya nos repas (mignon de sa part)

Nous rejoignions notre bande a table

Différentes conversation s'engagèrent, chacun racontant ses vacances, l'ambiance était sympa et j'étais vraiment contente de revoir tout mes amis quand soudain Jessica me fila un coup de coude, je me retournais vers elle et elle me dit direct :

- Putain, Bella tu as vu le canon à la table là bas !!! wouaaaah

Je tournais mes yeux la ou elle regardait et compris direct qu'elle parlait d'Edward

- Mais c'est qui ce mec !!

- Pfff je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Edward pour être honnête je trouve qu'il se la raconte !

- Attend tu le connais?, me dis t'elle déjà à moitié exitée

- Wai malheureusement on a échangé genre 3 mots en cours de bio

- Il est vraiment à tomber, j'ai trouvé ma cible !!

Elle avait limite un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres

- Si tu veux Jess bonne chance, tu es mal barrée avec lui

- On verra, on verra

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me retourna vers Jake et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes comme un besoin urgent , une sensation qui ne venait de je sais ou…

* * *

Alors??? des comms des comms svp!!!! trés bientot le chapitre 2 si le 1 vous a plus!!!

bisous bisous

Edlullaby


	2. Retrouvailles

Après cette journée mouvementée au lycée, je me dirigeais vers mon antique cammionnette chevrolet pour rentrer à la maison. Je vis Edward au lon, il était à coté d'une Volvo argentée, sympa la caisse, ces parents devaient avoir de sacrée moyen !!

De retour à la maison, je pris un Kinder dans le placard et monta direct dans ma chambre. Ja balançais mon sac sur mon lit et j'allumais mon ordi portable et me connectais sur internet. J'allais sur MSN et bien sur Angela et toute la clique était déjà connectée. Malgré toute une journée au bahut, les discussion affluaient sur msn… seule une conversation me soulait, celle avec Jessica , elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur Edward, Edward et ses magnifique yeux verts , Edward et ses cheveux cuivre, Edward et son corps qu'on devinait fin et musclé…Lisant les commentaire de Jess mon esprit commença à divaguer… hummm le torse d'Edward c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air musclé, je m'imaginais en train de passé mes doigts autour de ses pectoraux, mes lèvres déposés des baiser sur ses tablettes, ma main descendre doucement vers…NON mais ca va pas Bella tu divagues totale !! Tu la vu que 2 min et en plus c un arrogant doublé d'un connard … nan c clair a part son coté sexy Edward n'avait vraiment rien pour lui…enfin je pense !!!

Je me jetai précipitamment sur mon lit, et saisis mon portable afin d'envoyer un mess à jacob

« hey mon ange tu m'as trop manqué pdt les vacs, je suis pas rassasié de toi, Charlie n'est pas rentré, ca te dirais de passé à la maison ? »

Réponse 2 min plus tard « j'arrive mon bébé »

Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude en attendant Jacob

Je me glissais sous le jet, et me prélasser sous l'eau chaude, tout en me savonnant, l'image d'Edward revint dans ma mémoire, son sourire en coin, ses lèvres fines… mes mains descendaient doucement vers mon intimité, mes doigts commencèrent a caresser mes lèvres, je gemissai mes doigt atteignirent mon clitoris et commencèrent a le caresser, je laissai un pouce titiller mon bouton sensible quand j'entrai un doigt en moi, je gémis de plaisir quand soudain deux main agrippèrent mes hanche et des lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou

- J'espère que tu pensais a moi… me murmura Jacob dans mon oreille, c'était ouvert en bas et tu ne répondais pas, quand je t'ai vu sous la douche je n'ai pas résisté

Je me retournais vers lui et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue sucèrent ses lèvres puis il entrouvrit ses lèvres afin que ma langue joigne la sienne. Nos corps glissèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour descendre sur mes seins, il les pris en coupe et commença à les masser, il se pencha et passa un coup de langue sur chaque téton, puis il pris mon téton droit dans sa bouche, jouant et le mordillant, pendant que sa main malaxais l'autre…hummm dieu que c'était bon ,je sentit mon intimité devenir vraiment humide, la main de Jacob descendit en dessous de mon genou et le souleva pour le poser sur le bord de la baignoire afin d'avoir un bon accès à mon intimité, les jambes ainsi écartées, la main de Jacob commença à titiller mon clito, puis il glissa deux doigt en moi et commencé à me pomper

- Tu aimes ça bébé ?

- Huummmm oui…

Un troisièmes doigt rentra dans mon vagin et il continua à me pomper fortement, il se mit a genou et sa langue commença a lécher mes lèvres et mon bouton de nerf

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir, mes jambes commencèrent à trembler… mes parois se resserrèrent autour des doigts de Jacob, il le sentis et accéléra les va et vient… mon premier orgasme arriva et j'hurlais mon plaisir …

Jacob de releva, passant une main autour de mes hanche afin de me soutenir.

Le regardant dans les yeux je l'embrassais dans le cou puis ma main alla glisser le long de son torse et alla se poser sur sa verge déjà très dure. Je commençai à le masturber, mon pouce faisant des rond sur son gland…il gémissait de plaisir et je souris voyant le plaisir sur son visage.

Je sentis qu'il allait venir et Jacob retira ma main de sa verge avant de jouir, il me souleva et me plaqua contre le mur, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanche, son gland touchant mon clitos, nous gémirent en même temps

- Jacob prend moi, maintenant j'en peu plus stp

- Huummm tu m'as tellement manqué Bella

Je sentis son gland à l'entré de mon intimité puis Jacob me pénétra fort et profondément, il commença des va et vient puissants, pendant que je me déhanchais sur sa verge pour qu'il aille encore plus profondément

D'un coup il se retira puis revient violement en moi

- Ooooh oui comme ca encore plus fort stp !!!

Il refit sa manœuvre plusieurs foi puis l'orgasme m'atteignit comme un coup de fouet, puissant, puis je sentis Jacob se déversait en long jet au fond de mon intimité.

Nous respirions rapidement essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal

Bordel que c'était bon

- C'était trop bon bébé

- T'as était fabuleux Jacob

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de sortit de la douche et de me tendre une serviette.

Je m'enroulais dans la serviette et repartis dans la chambre et je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Merde, il était déjà 18h40 !! Je pris le boxer de Jacob et le lui lançais

- Dépèche toi de te rhabillais, Charlie rentre dans même pas 20 minutes…

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste le saluer ? rigola Jacob

- Nan mais t'es fou, t'as envie que je sois privé de sortie pour le reste de ma vie ou quoi !!!

Jacob vint se placer derrière moi et m'embrassa dans le cou

- Ok ok bébé je me rhabille !

Dix minute après, la voiture de Jacob s'éloignais et celle de Charlie prenais sa place 5 minute parés… ouf on avait eu chaud.

Quand Charlie rentra, j'étais tranquillement en train de préparer le repas, steak et purée ce soir.

Je plaquais un sourire innocent sur mes lèvres et m'avançais vers charlie

- Salut papounet !! t'es passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui oui et toi ? alors ta rentrée ?

- Bah, la routine quoi, tout le monde vas bien, rien de particulier

En prononçant cette phrase, l'image de mon voisin de bio me revint en mémoire

- Nan , vraiment rien de particulier, répétais-je en murmurant doucement, essayant de me convaincre moi-même.

* * *

Voila voila j'espere que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu!!

votre avis est trés important donc n'oubliais pas le bouton vert!!!

bisous bisous


	3. Auditions

Bonjour!!

Voici le troisiéme chapitre de ma fic!! j'espére qu'il vous plaira autant que les précedent!!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des comms et donner vos avis c'est trés important et constructif!

Bon il ne me reste que a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture!!

je tenais également à m'escuser pour les fautes d'orth j'essais de me relire un maximum mais y'en a certaines qui m'échappent toujours!!

Bisous bisous

* * *

Après le diner, Charlie et moi regardions un match de base-ball, j'aimais bien regarder ce sport ,en plus avec Charlie , il criait et réagissait à chaque fautes ce qui rendait le match plutôt marrant.

A la fin du match, je montais dans ma chambre, je passais direct dans le salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et enfilais un débardeur et un shorty pour dormir. Je pris mon bouquin préféré et m'installais sous la couette au chaud. J'avais du lire « Roméo et Juliette » au moins 20 fois mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Après avoir dévoré une bonne partie du bouquin, je pris mon I-Pod et le mis aux oreilles pour m'endormir…Clair de Lune de Debussy, idéal…

Je sursautais quand mon père vint toquer à ma porte

- Bella il est 07h15, grouille tu vas être en retard !!

Hummpfff, je me renfonçais dans mon oreiller, allez encore 10 minutes. Bien sur je me levais à la bourre, je courus sous la douche. J'enfilais un jean, un pull rayé bleu et blanc, mes converses et dévalais l'escalier à toute vitesse. Merde, mes clefs elles sont où ?? Après une recherche intensive de clefs qui se révélèrent être au final dans la poche de mon manteau (bien sur logique, le dernier endroit ou j'ai cherché !) j'arrivais enfin sur le parking du bahut. Je regardais ma montre, 15 minutes de retard, bon ça aurait pu être bien pire, je me grouillais de passer par le bureau pédagogique pour récupérer mon mot d'excuse et me dirigeais vers ma classe d'anglais.

Je toquais et essayais de me la jouer discrète mais bien sur le prof ne me loupa pas

- Ah , Miss Swan, content que vous m'honoriez de votre présence

- Oui oui, tenez mon mot d'excuse, je peux aller m'assoir maintenant ?

C'est vrai quoi, j'avais son mot, il pouvait me lâcher la grappe

-Mais je vous en pris

Je me dirigeais vers la dernière place de libre et m'assis, contente d'être enfin tranquille. Je sortis mon bouquin, et commençais à trifouiller ma trousse à la recherche d'un Bic noir (je n'aime pas écrire au bleu !!). Je louchais sur la feuille de mon voisin afin de voir ou ils en étaient. Tiens, je ne connais pas cette écriture. Je levais les yeux vers mon voisin qui se révéla être une voisine.

Le lutin qui était à la table d'Edward hier me souriait de toutes ses dents. C'est pas possible, elle allait se décrocher la mâchoire !

- Slt !! je suis Alice, me lança t'elle

- Hey Alice, je suis Isabella mais appelle moi bella

- Ah , bella c'est toi la capitaine de l'équipe des pom pom girl ?

-Bah oui, y'as pas d'autre Bella dans ce lycée je pense !

Elle pouffa avant de relancer :

- C'est à quelle heure les essais cette aprem, j'aimerais m'inscrire !! tu sais, dans mon ancien lycée , en Alaska je faisais aussi partie de l'équipe et j'adorais ça, j'espère que ça sera aussi cool ici . mais ça a l'air bien parti, Forks c'est pas mal, il manque juste un peu de soleil. Mais bon, y'a que Jasper qui se plaint, Jasper c'est mon copain, il est trop cool tu verras, mais je crois que tu connais déjà Edward, tu dois être dans son cours de bio nan ?

Wouuuah !! elle avait débité ça à une vitesse !! super à l'aise la nana, j'en avais même pas placé une !

- Edward , wai vite fait… Les essais sont à 14h au gymnase, n'oublie pas de prendre une tenue de sport et…

- Melle Cullen et Melle Swan, nous interpella de prof, si cela ne vous dérange pas pourriez vous échanger vos messes basses à la pauses svp !

Le reste du cour se passa en silence.

A 14h, Angela et moi nous dirigions vers le gymnase. Plusieurs filles attendaient déjà pour les essais. Nous nous changions dans les vestiaires afin de revêtir nos tenues de cheerleaders, elles étaient rouges et blanches, haut qui arrivais au dessus du nombril et jupe.

L'équipe était déjà la, bien sur Jessica et Lauren regardaient les candidates avec des airs supérieurs, Leah était en train de nouer ses baskets sur un banc, papotant en même temps avec Emilie et Tanya mettais en marche la sono.

Dés qu'elles me virent , elle me rejoignirent afin de faire face aux candidates, je vis Alice qui me fit un signe de la main , pfff ça y'est elle pensais que j'étais sa pote !. Je pris la parole :

- Bon les filles, merci d'être venue. Il y aura 3 épreuves, d'abord on vas vous montrer une chorégraphie 3 fois puis vous la referez toutes en même temps, je vous prévient il y aura une première vague d'élimination, quand on vous tape sur l'épaule, veuillez quitter la piste et sans drame ça serait cool, j'ai pas envie de faire appel à l'équipe de foot pour vous faire sortir de force… des filles gloussèrent dans l'assemblée rien qu'en entendant « équipe de foot » nan mais franchement… La deuxième épreuve sera individuelle et se basera que la qualité de vos figures gymnastiques et pour les dernières chanceuses, la dernière étape sera de nous présenter une chorégraphie personnelle et bien sur entretien avec questions. Des remarques, questions ? non ? Bon, bonne chance à toutes !! allez tout le monde en place !

Je me dirigeais vers la sono, mis la musique en marche, c'était « when I grow Up » des pussicats-Dolls, très bien ça allait bouger !!

Je pris mon bloc avec le nom des inscrites.

-Jess, Angela, la chorégraphie d'entrainement s'il vous plait…

Et c'est partie pour plus d'1h30 d'auditions.

Nous étions arrivée à la deuxiéme partie des auditions, une vingtaine de filles étaient encore en lice dont Alice Cullen et sa sœur Rosalie… quand l'équipe de foot fit son apparition dans le gymnase pour se diriger vers les douches. Jacob avait également fait passer les auditions pour l'équipe cet aprem. Quand il me vit , il s'approcha vers moins , un sourire coquin sur les lèvres

- Mon bébé, t'es toujours aussi sexy dans cette tenue

Je mis mes main autour de son cou et posa sensuellement mes lèvres sur les siennes , il me serra contre lui.

- Alors t'as fait de bonne trouvailles pour ton équipe ?

- Wai pas mal , bonne pêche, rigolat-il.

Je levais les yeux vers l'équipe et repéra immédiatement Edward parmi les joueurs. Mon dieu qu'il était sexy !!! Son maillot collé légèrement à son corps avec la transpiration de l'entrainement, ses cheveux était encore plus en bataille à cause du vent … Quel dieu !! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et sentis une chaleur se diffusait dans mon bas ventre… L'équipe se dirigeais vers nous afin de venir saluais les autres filles de l'équipe. Style de rien, Edward s'approcha de moi

- Slt ma belle

- Ecoute moi bien Cullen, il leva un sourcil, apparemment étonné que je connaisse son nom de famille, je ne suis pas ta belle c'est clair ?

- Tu ne diras pas toujours ça, murmura t'il à mon oreille …

Nan mais pour qu'il il se prenait ce mec !

- Pom pom girl hein, j'aurais du m'en doutais

- Bin oui comme quoi tu vois j'ai toutes les qualités possibles, dommage que ce ne soit pas ton cas.

Il esquissa un sourire, et commença à partir vers les vestiaires me faisant un clin d'œil…

Un clien d'oeuil? Ah oui il voulait jouer très bien, j'espère qu'il aime perdre, je me dirigeais vers Jacob et me penchais à son oreille et murmurant assez fort pour que Edward puisse entendre :

- Jacob j'ai adoré hier soir, t'es un dieu ça te dirait de remettre ça ce soir , disons 18h30 à la maison ?

Je lui embrassais la tempe. Jacob me sourit et tourna le dos pour aller dans les vestiaires, je regardais Edward, il était figé et me regardais intensément, je lui esquissais donc un sourire, lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons pour retourner aux auditions…

* * *

Bon voila!!! peut être un peu court je sais, j'essayerais de faire plus long la prochaine fois si vous avez aimé!!

N'oubliez pas le bouton vert!!

Bisous Bisous

Edlullaby


	4. Le pari

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de poster ce quatrième chapitre aussi tard, j'essaie de faire aussi vite que possible malgré le travail…

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews !! N'hésiter pas à m'en laisser encore !! Et je remercie tous les autres de venir lire ma fic !!

Bon sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la suite …

A tous bonne lecture !

* * *

Après toute une après midi au gymnase, nous avions enfin nos trois recrues pour l'équipe finale, arrivant au top de la liste bien sur, Alice et sa sœur. Elles étaient aussi doué l'une que l'autre, d'un autre coté vu leur famille il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Alice s'étais carrément jeté à mon cou quand elle lu les résultats. Rosalie, elle, se contenta de sourire et de me lancer un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement. La dernière candidate était en première et s'appelait Irina, elle était très amie avec Tanya. Elles étaient jolies et dansaient bien. Après quelques séances, nous serons une super équipe.

Nous étions maintenant dix et il était temps de s'entrainer car le premier match des qualifications était bientôt et je voulais que l'équipe soit parfaite. Après un bref rappel des horaires de répétition (le mardi soir, mercredi après midi et vendredi soir), je leur montrais la chorégraphie que j'avais mis en place durant les vacances.

Satisfaite de mon choix, je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour me changer, toutes les filles étaient déjà parties. Tant mieux, j'avoue que je n'étais pas fan des vestiaires en commun, j'étais toujours entourés de plein de monde, j'étais contente d'avoir enfin un peu d'intimité.

Je me dirigeais vers mon casier et pris ma serviette, mon champoing à la fraise (mon préféré) et mon gel douche. J'enlevais mon haut et fit glisser la jupe le long de mes jambes, j'étais en sous vêtement quand j'entendis soudain :

- Alors comme ça Black est un dieu au pieu ?

Je sursautais et poussais un cri

- Cullen putain qu'est ce que tu fous la !!!

- Je t'attendais afin que tu répondes à ma question

- Et ca pouvait pas attendre qu'on soit dehors et habillé ?

- Non…le spectacle valait le coup d'attendre

Il descendit ses yeux le long de mon corps, s'arrentant plus longtemps sur ma poitrine et sur mon intimité. Je sentis son regard sur moi comme une brulure qui me consumait lentement et le feu en bas de mon ventre repris de plus belle. Mon dieu qu'il était sexy ce mec, ces yeux vert émeraude qui me scrutait avec une lueur de désir !! Mais hors de question que je lui montre qu'il m'attirait, je ne craquerais pas ! En plus de cela, l'image de Jacob s'imposa dans mon esprit, je l'aimais, non je ne pouvais définitivement pas être attirée par Edward…

Il s'approcha de moi

- Alors ma belle

- Jacob, humm tu ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce qu'il me fait…lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, entrant dans son jeu

- Je te parie que je suis meilleur

- Laisse tomber Cullen tu n'es pas à la hauteur, lui lançais-je en haussant les épaules et en lui tournant le dos. il me saisit le coude pour que je me retourne vers lui

- Dans 5 jours, y'a le premier match des qualif'…

- Oui et alors ? tu veux que je t'apprenne comment mettre un rappel sur ton portable pour ne pas que tu oublie… ironisais-je

- Laisse moi finir, souriat-il, que dirais tu d'un petit pari entre nous ?

- Vas y, balance toujours, à une seule condition, après tu dégage et tu me laisse me doucher ! tout d'abord c'est quoi l'enjeu du pari ?

- Un orgasme, me répondit-il cash

Voyant mon air incrédule, il continua sur sa lancée, ses yeux fixés dans les miens, les bras croisés, tout en appuyant son épaule sur le casier, prenant son air décontracté il m'expliqua :

- Si on gagne ce match, je te montrerais que je suis mille fois plus doué que Jacob, tu ne te souviendras même pas de ton nom crois moi ! mais si on perd, ce sera à toi de me montrais ce qui rend tant Jacob doué au lit…Deal ?

Je l'écoutais , n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il me proposait, puis sans comprendre, comme si une seconde Bella avait pris possession de moi, je m'entendis répondre :

- Ok, deal Cullen… par contre que les choses soient claires, je te kiff pas, y'aura aucune pénétration…

- Je n'y comptais pas ma belle, pas besoin d'aller jusque la pour t'envoyer au septième ciel

- J'espère que tu es prés à perdre le pari… l'équipe ne perd jamais de match !!!Maintenant sors stp

- Humm, pas envie, il te reste encore des choses sur toi…répondit-il en fixant mon boxer

- EDWARD !!!

- Ok ok je sors, j'aime quand tu utilise mon prénom…

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, je me glissais sous la douche, repensant à cette après midi plutôt spéciale. J'enfilais mon jean et mon pull vert et courus m'abriter dans ma camionnette. De loin je reconnus la volvo d'Edward. Il était assis à la place du conducteur et une autre personne était à coté de lui. Je plissais les yeux afin d'essayer de distinguer qui c'était mais avec la pluie cela était impossible. je soupirais et mis le contact en route.

Après être rentré chez moi, je m'allongeais sur mon lit en attendant Jacob , il arriva très peu de temps après. Je me jetais sur lui et le suppliais de me faire l'amour immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au bahut, sous la pluie, je réalisais que j'avais cours de bio, et merde j'allais devoir supporter Edward pendant 1h, comme si il n'était pas déjà assez présent ! Je trainais les pieds jusqu'au bâtiment B. En arrivant dans la classe, plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présent, je me dirigeais vers Cullen et vis qu'il m'avait laissé ma place, étonnée je m'assis donc.

- Bonjour ma belle

- Wai salut

- Je t'ai laissais ta place…

- Super, tu veux une médaille pour te remercier ?

- Tu te rappelle ce que tu as dit le premier cours ? « pas de place, pas de nom ». Alors dis-moi ton nom maintenant

- Pfff arrête un peu, tu le connais très bien mon nom

- Je veux t'entendre me le dire !

Il parla sèchement, cela claqua comme un ordre. Bizarrement cela me fit de l'effet, me procurant une sorte d'excitation et je sentis mon string s'humidifier légèrement… j'étais vraiment maboul c'est pas possible.

Le regardant en coin, je lui lançais :

- Je m'appelle Bella

J'entendis comme un grognement de satisfaction puis Edward repris la parole :

- Bella, murmura t'il pour lui, comme quoi je n'étais pas loin de la vérité…belle, bella…

- Félicitation, persiflais-je pour cacher le plaisir que j'avais eu en l'entendant murmurait mon prénom.

Nous nous parlions plus jusqu'a la fin du cours…cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des regards de coté pour admirer mon voisin. Rien que son profil était remarquable, son visage était si beau que j'arrêtais de respirer parfois. Ses mains reposais sur la table, et je me pris à fantasmer à tous ce qu'elles pouvaient me faire et au plaisir qu'elle pourrait me procurer. Je me mis à espérais au fond de moi que l'équipe gagne le match afin de pouvoir enfin sentir Edward contre mon corps, sans me sentir coupable, après tout c'était un pari.

En sortant du cours, je sentis quelqu'un se précipitais derrière moi afin de me rattraper. Sans surprise je vis Alice Cullen, un peu essoufflé dut à sa course

- Slt Bella

- Slt Alice, tu vas bien, la forme ?

-Oui oui !! je me demandais juste comme ca, si ca te dirais d'aller faire du shopping pour aller s'acheter des tenues pour la soirée masquée qui à lieu chez Jessica après le match ? stp stp tu verras ca sera trop bien !!!

Aller faire du shopping, après tout j'avais rien à me mettre sur le dos pour cette soirée !

- Oui Alice avec plaisir, ce serait cool effectivement

Elle me sourit, ravie de ma réponse !

- Donc je passe te prendre vers 14h samedi, ça te vas,

- C'est parfait !

- Bon j'y vais, jazz m'attend

Puis elle disparut aussi vite que quand elle était arrivée !

Jacob arriva et me pris par la taille pour aller en cours de math.

- Alors tu deviens amie avec Alice Cullen ?

- Oui, elle est vachement sympa cette fille ! dommage que ce soit pas le cas de toute sa famille…

- Tu parles de qui ? d'Edward ?

- Oui, il est trop bizarre…

- Mais non, c'est un type cool, tu verras quand tu le connaitras mieux !

Tu crois pas si bien dire Jacob, pensais je au fond de moi, un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissant peu à peu.

* * *

Voila voila !!

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert en dessous afin de me faire connaitre vos suggestions, vos idées ou encore vos suppositions pour la suite !!

Bisous bisous

Edlullaby


	5. Shopping

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !!

Voici donc la suite de nos héros favoris …

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !! rdv en fin de chapitre…

* * *

Samedi après midi , Alice était à 14h30 pétantes devant chez moi et lança deux coups de klaxon pour signaler sa présence. J'enfilais ma paire de bottes pour compléter ma tenue. Je portais un haut vert avec une jupe et des leggins noirs. Je pris ma veste et me précipitais à l'extérieur pour ne pas la faire attendre .

- A ce soir Pa', t'inquiète pas pour le diner , on commandera !!

- Ca marche Bella, amuse toi bien , me répondit mon père , du fin fond du canapé.

Je me dirigeais vers la voiture d'Alice. Enfin rectification, je me dirigeais vers la superbe Porshe jaune flash d'Alice. Ce n'est pas possible ils avaient tous des voitures de compétitions dans cette famille.

Je m'installais du coté du passager, et me penchais pour faire la bise à Alice

-Ca va ? je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ?

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ! allez direction port Angleles !

Elle mit le moteur en route et partis rapidement .

- En fait, j'adore la vitesse !! n'ai pas peur si je roule en peu vite !! maitrise totale du véhicule !me dit-elle en rigolant

J'aurais du m'en doutait, Alice était une vrai pile électrique.

Durant le trajet, la musique était a fond et nous chantions à tue-tête bataillant parfois à propos des paroles des chansons .Nous arrivions vite au centre commercial.

- Bon allons trouver la tenue parfaite pour cette soirée costumée !! tu as déjà une idée toi ?me demanda Alice

- Non pas vraiment, tu sais moi une robe et un masque ça feras l'affaire

- Ok mais pas n'importe quelle robe quand même !!

- Et toi une idée ?

- Hihi, peut être j'ai toujours voulu expérimenté une tenue de super girl, genre Wonderwoman ou Catwoman !

Je pouffais de rire avec elle et nous nous dirigions vers les boutiques.

Nous étions dans une boutique de fringues super sympa, je me baladais dans les rayons quand mes yeux tombèrent sur une robe… sur la robe…

J'agitais les bras vers Alice pour lui intimais de venir

- Alice viens voir !!

Je sortis la robe du rayon pour la lui montrer :

- Wouah !! elle est canon

La robe était blanche, un léger décolleté jusque la naissance de la poitrine et elle descendais en pointe jusqu'au milieu du dos derrière, la robe tombait jusqu'en dessous des genoux… elle était sublime.

- Vas-y, vas la passer !

J'entrai dans la cabine, me déshabillais, enlevais mon soutien-gorge, passais la robe et sortis pour me montrer a Alice.

- Bella !! t'es à tomber !! faut absolument que tu la prennes !

Je me retournais vers le miroir, la tissus était fluide tout en mettant mes formes en valeur, faisant ressortit ma poitrine. La longueur était idéale, mes jambes paraissaient longues et fines… j'adorais…Edward allais aimer peut être…NON Bella pas Edward mais Jacob !! je m'en voulu d'avoir penser à Edward avant Jacob, c'était pour lui que je voulais être belle et non pour le nouveau …

- Oui, je vais la prendre

L'idée de mon costume me vint en tête…Je me rhabillais et sortis de la cabine.

Alice et moi allions payer à la caisse. En sortant du magasin, je lançais a Alice

- Bon, Alice missions N°2, allons trouver une paire d'ailes blanche pour aller avec cette robe !!

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire :

- Un ange, trop bonne idée !! tu vas être canon Bella !! Jacob vas ADORER !! Enfin tu seras plutôt un démon habillais en ange, me lança t'elle avec un clin d'œil !

- On peut dire ca !! rigolais-je, tu commences à me connaître…

Notre prochaine destination fut un magasin d'accessoire, je dénichais une paire d'aile blanche parfaite, pour aller avec ma tenue ainsi qu'un masque blanc également avec des plumes légères sur les cotés.

Nous dévalisions encore quelques boutiques et c'est les bras chargés de paquets que je proposais à Alice d'aller boire un café.

Assises tranquillement en terrasse, je passais commande, un Macchiatto pour Alice et un Cappuccino pour moi.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, puis je demandais innocemment à Alice :

- Parle-moi en peu de ta famille

- Oh , il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.. tu sais on à pas tous les même origines , me dévoilait Alice, …Rose et Jasper sont frère et sœur en fait, leur noms de famille c'est Hale mais bon maintenant on les considèrent comme des Cullen, leurs parents étaient les meilleurs amis de nos parents mais malheureusement ils se sont tués dans un accident de voiture…Alors Esmée et Carlisle les ont recueillis…Emmet est le plus grand entre nous trois puis ensuite il y a Edward et moi , on a que quelques minutes de différences, ce qu'Edward n'hésite pas à me répéter parfois, quand cela l'arrange bien sur …Avec jasper, ça a était le coup de foudre, les gens avait du mal à piger qu'on avait aucun lien de sang ! mais bon, il y a des crétins partout… On s'adore, il sais « canaliser » mon énergie, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit !!

- Et pour Rosalie et Emmet ?

- Oh lala, ils sont inséparable, ne cherche même pas … Emmet voulait casser la gueule à tous ceux qui osait dire quelque chose sur eux…ils ne sont pas prise de tête, ils sont en quelques sorte dans leur bulle…

- Et… j'hésitais à demander…Edward ?

- Aaaah, Edward, pas de copine actuel, mais c'est clair qu'en Alaska il avait pas à se plaindre, il avait toujours une bande de groupies à ses pieds…mais Monsieur ne prend que ce qu'il désire, en plus de cela, quand il a une idée ou quelqu'un en tête, il ne lâchera pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il désire…mais il est super , il a des facettes qu'il ne montre pas en public et qu'il valent le coup d'être découvertes…

Je me tortillais sur ma chaise…merde j'espère que Cullen ne m'a pas en tête, c'était déjà assez galère comme ca !! T'es sure Bella ? Sure que ça ne t'excites pas d'imaginer que Cullen te désire ?

Plongé dans mes pensées, Alice me tapota la main

- Bon et toi ? ca fais longtemps que tu es capitaine des pom pom girl ?

La discussion continua et je réalisais d'un coup qu'il était déjà 18h.

Revenue dans le parking, Alice balança nos sachets dans le coffre

- J'ai vraiment passé une super après midi !! on refait ça quand tu veux, dis-je à Alice

- Aves plaisit, tiens tu me files ton numéro de portable s'il te plait, me répondit-elle en me tendant son portable

J'entrais mon numéro et fit biper le mien afin que son numéro s'affiche sur mon portable.

Revenue à la maison, Charlie m'attendait dans le salon et à coté de lui se trouvait avaient commandé des pizzas et discutaient tranquillement devant un match de basket.

Me voyant arriver, Jacob se leva et m'embrassa doucement les lèvres.

- Tu as passé une bonne après midi ?

- Super ! Alice est vraiment sympa

Je me mis sur les pointes des pieds pour l'embrasser encore

J'entendis Charlie toussotait discrètement derrière

- Faut pas abuser non plus, maugréa t-il

Je rigolais et me dirigeais vers lui

- Désolé papounet, roucoulais-je.

J'étais affamée, je saisir une part de pizza 4 fromages et m'assis entre les jambes de jacob pour manger.

Jacob partis deux heures plus tard et je montais me coucher.

Je passais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et enfilait le tee shirt de foot de Jacob pour aller dormir.

J'était tranquillement dans mon lit quand mon portable vibra. C'était Alice, je décrochais le téléphone

- Alors tu n'en a pas encore marre de moi, rigolais-je direct

- Nan , loin de la, je voulais te remercier encore pour cette après midi , c'était cool je suis contente d'avoir enfin une amie ici !

- Je t'en pris , c'était gratuit !

- J'espére bien ,sinon je vais me ruiner !

D'un coup j'entendis quelqu'un derrière Alice

- Eh Alice, t'as mis ou mon bouquin de math, ça me soule j'ai encore des exos pour demain

Je me tendis au son de cette voix

- Merde Edward tu peux frapper avant d'entrer, entendis-je Alice répondre

-T'es au téléphone? pas la peine, Jasper est dans la pièce d'à coté

- Pfff, t'es nul, tiens le voila ton bouquin

- C'est qui ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas

- Allez sœurette balance, tu t'es fait une amie ? C'est cette fameuse personne avec qui t'as trainé toute l'aprés midi?

- C'est Bella, voila, content ?

Je n'entendis pas de réponse…juste une porte claquer, quelque instant après.

- Bella ? excuse moi, c'était Edward, il est sans gêne !!

A qui le dit tu Alice…pensais-je

- Non pas de problème, bon on se voit demain en cours ?

- Ok, bisous bonne nuit

- Bye Alice

Je me rallongeais sur mes oreillers, la voix d'Edward tintait encore dans mes oreilles.

Je commençais à m'endormir, quand mon portable re-vibra, je saisis mon potable c'était un message, je l'ouvris et le destinataire était inconnu…

_**« Impatient d'être à la soirée, je ne peux pas attendre de voir ton costume, je te reconnaitrai, quoi que tu portes… »**_

J'ouvris grand les yeux et relut plusieurs fois le message…venant d'un inconnu …

* * *

Voila!

Bon pas beaucoup d'Edward dans ce chapitre mais on en apprend plus sur les Cullen...

En fait si quelqu'un est interéssé pour relire mes chapitres avant qu'ils soient sur le site afin de corriger les fautes d'ORTH restantes n'hésitais pas!!

Je vous remercie tous pour vos rewiews et vos encouragements!

bisous bisous

Edlullaby


	6. Petits jeux

Bonjour à toutes!!

Voici un nouveau chapitre...enfin

Bonne lecture

rdv en fin de chapitre

* * *

Lundi matin, déjà pfff c'est repartie pour une semaine de cours, le week-end était passé à une vitesse phénominale et j'étais anxieuse de retourner au bahut ce qui était très rare, et j'en connaissais la cause…Je chopais mes bouquins et les mettaient à la vas vite dans mon sac, voyant l'heure avancer rapidement. Charlie m'avait déjà préparé mon bol de céréales. Je l'engloutis vite fait.

Arrivé au bahut, les cours allaient commencer dans 5 minutes. Toute la bande était déjà rentrée. J'étais en train de me diriger vers le bâtiment, quand je vis une Volvo grise arriver en trombe dans le parking. Au moins j'étais pas la dernière…J'étais tranquillement en train d'ouvrir mon casier quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

- Alors, t'as passé une bonne aprem samedi ?

Je fermais les yeux ayant reconnu la voix de mon interlocuteur, je pris mon inspiration et me tournais doucement vers lui…Mon dieu ! Mon cœur eu un raté. Edward se tenait devant moi, il portait un jean noir et un pull gris qui laissait deviner son corps ferme musclé en dessous. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert intense, et un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Ce mec était vraiment canon. Adonis pouvait aller se faire voir face à lui.

- Bonjour a toi aussi …et oui j'ai passé une très bonne après midi mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde

- Hum, je vois, après tout Alice est ma sœur, je me renseignais…

- Vas lui demander directement alors, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire

C'est bon, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre non plus, ce n'est pas un inquisitoire, j'avais déjà assez entre mon père et Jacob.

Tout d'un coup sans que je m'y attende Edward mis ces mains de chaque coté de ma tête et me plaqua contre le casier. Ma respiration se coupa, sentant la proximité d'Edward, plus beau que jamais. Il avait sa mâchoire crispé, ses iris s'était assombris. Il planta son regard dans le mien et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Il se pencha vers moi…mon cerveau était complètement déconnecté et une folle envie s'insinua en moi, voulant découvrir ce qui allait ce passer …Edward frôla ma joue de ses lèvres, je les sentis descendre doucement le long de ma mâchoire, puis son nez glissa le long de mon cou, je pouvais sentir son souffle et cela me procura une vague de frissons. Son odeur était enivrante, je ressentais un besoin irrésistible de le goutais.

- Bella…murmura t'il, les lèvres à quelques millimètre contre mon cou

- ……..,pas de réponde je commençais a haleter

- Bella, répéta t'il

- Oui ? murmurais-je tout bas

Il remonta doucement vers mes lèvres…oui oui ! Pensais-je malgré moi, sa bouche pleine et sensuelle était tout proche de la mienne, je n'attendais qu'une chose : c'est qu'il franchise les derniers millimètre qui nous séparait ; il continua

- Je voulais savoir si… tu pouvais me donner le numéro de Jessica ! me lança t-il s'écartant brutalement

J'eu l'impression de recevoir un coup violent !

- T'auras cas me l'écrire sur un papier, ce sera très gentil de ta part !!

Puis il me tourna le dos et commença à partir. J'étais toujours contre le casier, le souffle couper, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce coup bas, j'eu l'impression qu'il m'était impossible de retrouver la parole.

- En fait Bella, m'interpellât-il, dans 2 jours c'est le match ! il me balança son sourire en coin et partit.

La sonnerie me fit revenir à la réalité.

Je me précipitais en cours d'anglais. Cullen, je te hais !!! Je rageais au fond de moi de mettre fait avoir par cet imbécile…je me vengerais, oh oui Cullen je me vengerais.

Arrivant dans la classe, je vis Alice qui me fit de grand signe pour que je vienne m'assoir à coté d'elle.

Je m'assis et elle me sourit

- Salut !!! tu vas bien, ton week-end c'est bien terminer ?, me demandas t'elle

- Oui, très bien merci.

La scène du couloir n'arrêtais pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête…je te hais je te hais !!!

- T'as l'air dans la lune Bella, t'es sur que tout va bien ? t'as pas l'air contente

Nan sérieux tu crois !! et c'est à cause de ton crétin de frère !

- Si si je vais bien !! ne t'inquiète pas

Le cour commença et je me mis a imaginer de multiples façon de me venger d'Edward.

Soudain le coup de coude d'Alice me ramena sur terre

- T'es ok Bella pour qu'on se mette ensemble ?

- Hein quoi ? pourquoi ?

- Bah pour l'exposé, ca fait une heure que le prof nous en parle

- L'exposé ? Heu, oui pas de soucis, ca roule

- Cool, en fait pour le sujet, je te le réexpliquerais, t'avais pas trop l'air concentré, rigola t'elle

- Désolé Alice !

- Pas grave, bon on se voit ce soir à la maison si tu veux

Chez les Cullen, oh oui avec grand plaisir !!

- Je viens après les cours si ca te vas !

La fin du cours arriva vite.

En sortant dans le couloir je vis Jacob et Edward qui discutaient. Voulant jouer avec Edward maintenant qu'il avait établi les règles du jeu malgré lui, je me dirigeais vers eux.

Me glissant entre les deux, je mis mes mains autour du cou de Jacob et l'entrainais dans un long baiser. Je pouvais sentir Cullen juste derrière moi et je sentais ses yeux me bruler le dos.

Lâchant les lèvres de Jacob, je me blottis contre son torse, Jacob me sourit

- Bonjour princesse, en fait tu connais déjà Edward je crois

Je me retournais vers Edward et pris la main de Jacob.

- Effectivement, Tu vas bien Edward ? lui demandais-je innocemment

- Ca va, répondit-il dans un souffle

Puis il commença a partir

- On se voit plus tard Jacob

- Ravi de t'avoir revu, lui dis-je histoire de remuer encore le couteau dans la plaie, en fait Edward, dans deux jours c'est le match, soit en forme, lui lançais-je pleine de sous entendu

C'est ca va t'en Edward ce n'est que le début !

A 17h, je pris le chemin vers la villa des Cullen. Alice m'avais a peu prés expliquer le chemin et j'espérais ne pas me perdre. Nan mais quelle idée d'aller se paumer dans ma cambrousse autour de Forks.

J'arrivais avec 10 minutes de retard (bon après tout c'est pas grave ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une reine de la ponctualité). Je m'arrêtais devant la villa pour l'admirais. C'était immense ! De grandes baies vitrées entouraient la maison, et on pouvait facilement compter 3 étages. C'était très moderne, j'adorais ! Je sonnais, et une femme vint m'ouvrir. Elle était très belle, avec de magnifiques cheveux caramel et un visage doux et maternel

- Tu dois être Bella ?

J'acquiesçais

- Je suis Esmée, le mère de toute cette joyeuse troupe, entre je t'en pris, Alice t'attend à l'étage.

- Merci beaucoup madame

- Appelle-moi Esmée !! on se verra souvent je pense !

- D'accord Esmée lui répondis-je avec un sourire, c'est par ou ?

- Deuxième étage, deuxième porte.

Je me dirigeais vers l'immense escalier bois et grimpais les deux étages.

Arrivée dans le couloir, j'avançais et j'entendis un fond de musique venant de la première porte. Je stoppais deux minutes pour écoutais mais entendis quelqu'un bouger derrière la porte. Je paris vite vers la chambre d'Alice et toquais.

Elle m'ouvrit et sautilla

- Ah te voila enfin, viens vite je vais te faire visiter !!

J'entrais dans sa chambre, ça devais faire a peu prés 2 fois la mienne, bah tiens !! Avec en plus une salle de bain privé ! Sa chambre était décoré avec gout, avec des couleurs très vives, elle reflétait complètement son caractère.

- Bon allez on s'y met, me dit elle me poussant vers son ordinateur portable. Je balançais mon manteau sur son lit et m'assis a coté d'elle.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, nous avions bien avancé.

- Alice, je peut aller chercher quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui oui bien sur !! excuse moi, c'est en bas la porte après le salon, demande a Esmée !!

- Ok, merci tu veux quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir, un petit café. profite en pour jetait un coup d'œil a la maison, prés tout, j'espère que tu viendras passer des après- midi ici maintenant !

Je lui souris et sortis de la chambre.

Dans le couloir j'tais dans mes pensées quand je me heurtais brutalement à quelqu'un qui sortais précipitamment de sa chambre. Je levais les yeux et découvris Edward debout devant moi. Je retins un gémissement en le voyant. Il était torse nu, une serviette autour de sa taille. Je fixais son torse. Il était musclé avec de puissant abdominaux. J'avais envie de toucher et de me coller à lui. Il sortait de la douche et ses cheveux en bataille étaient mouiller et des gouttes brillaient partout sur son corps….Je sentis mon shorty s'humidifiait a cette vue.

Il me regarda

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu vas ? gronda-t-il

- C'est bon, calme toi, j'allais juste chercher à boire

J'avançais d'un pas mais il ne bougea pas de mon chemin… ma vengeance arrivait, j'aller en profiter.

Je continuais à avancer, l'obligeant a se diriger vers le mur et le coinçait contre.

- T'énerve pas Edward, ce n'était pas volontaire, je mordillais ma lèvre en le fixant

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour me rapprocher de son visage. Je sentis la respiration d'Edward s'arrêter…les rôles s'inversaient et je trouver ca très grisant.

- Tu sais à propos de ce matin, je chuchotais, tout prés de son oreille, je n'arrête pas d'y repenser et …

Sans finir ma phrase, je lapais d'un coup de langue une goutte qui glissait le long de la nuque d'Edward, je le sentis se raidir immédiatement, entendant un grondement venant du fond de se gorge, je continais de faire glisser ma langue le long de sa nuque quelques instants…

Je continuais ma phrase en m'écartant de lui

et, tu peux aller de faire voir pour le numéro de Jessica

Puis, ne sachant pas d'où me venait cette audace, je frôlais de la main l'entre jambe d'Edward, très légèrement, juste un effleurement, mais je pus sentir l'envie grandissante d'Edward. Il essaya de saisir mon poigné mais je fus plus rapide que lui.

Je tournais les talons, puis me retournais brutalement et lui balançais :

- En fait Cullen, c'est clair vivement le match, comme ca après j'en aurais fini avec toi et tu pourras complètement te consacrer à Jessica !

Puis je dévalais les escaliers.

Je ne recroisais pas Edward durant l'après midi, tant mieux, je n'osais pas imaginer dans quelle rogne je l'avais mis…

Je repartis chez moi vers 20h. Mon portable vibra alors que j'étais sur la route du retour. Un message et encore une fois d'un destinataire inconnu…

_**« Ahlala, Jalousie quand tu nous tient…tu sais que c'est un vilain défaut ? »**_

Je relue plusieurs fois le message, gardant un œil sur la route. J'avais une idée sur cette personne inconnue mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. IL n'avait pas mon numéro, IL ne pouvait pas l'avoir…et pourtant…Le fait de savoir que c'était possible que ce soit LUI, je me sentis euphorique, cependant j'étais frustré, bah oui, je ne pouvais pas répondre et je n'aimais pas savoir qu'il étais possible qu'il possède un avantage sur moi...

* * *

Voila!!

Si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un reviews!

bisous bisous

Edlullaby


	7. Jour de match

Bonjour à toutes ( et tous peut être!!)

Voici enfin la suite de ma fic... Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alert!! cela me fais vraiment plaisir et me motive à continuer!

Je tiens à faire un clin d'oeuil particulier à Juliet1802 qui prend le temps de relire mes chapitres avant publication pour les derniéres fautes...merci ma belle!

Sur ce bonne lecture! rdv en fin de chapitre!

* * *

Mercredi… le fameux jour était arrivé. Aujourd'hui au bahut allait de disputer le premier match de la saison. Tous le lycée était en effervescence. De grandes banderoles rouges et blanches ornaient l'entrée et les couloirs, tous les lycéens étaient derrière l'équipe. Jacob était encouragé de partout et une bande de groupies déchainées n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour… soit disant pour l'encourager….cela encourageait surtout ma main à atterrir sur leurs figures si elles continuaient comme ça… l'agacement étant légèrement présent quand il s'agissait de Jacob, mais n'était pas comparable avec cet agacement que je ressentais envers les groupies d'Edward, elles bavaient littéralement devant lui, ce qui m'énervait au plus au point car Edward ne représentait rien pour moi, enfin je crois….

Toute l'équipe des cheerleaders portaient évidemment les couleurs de l'équipe aujourd'hui. C'étaient les seuls jours où on était autorisées à porter les teeshirts de l'équipe ou nos tenues de pom-pom girl en signe de support envers l'équipe de foot. Chacune était libre de mettre la tenue qui lui plaisait. Etant capitaine et petite amie du quaterback, je portais donc un maillot avec le nom de Jacob ainsi que son numéro, l'avantage était que tout le monde savait que c'était son maillot personnel.

La boutique du lycée avait était dévalisée pour le match de fin d'après midi. Les plus grosses ventes avaient été évidemment les maillots de Jacob et d'Edward. Ceux d'Emmet avaient remporté un franc succès également. Alice et moi rigolions beaucoup en voyant Rosalie s'énerver quand des filles passaient avec un maillot d'Emmet sur leur dos.

Nous étions au gymnase entrain de répéter une dernières fois les chorégraphies de ce soir. Jessica et ses copines n'étaient pas trop concentrées. Elles ne pensaient qu'au match et je ne pouvais pas les blâmer pour ça. Je savais que nous étions au point et que nous aurions un franc succès…comme d'habitude !

Le repas à la cafète se déroula dans le bruit, les conversations et les pronostics allaient bon train, les paris fusaient de partout. J'allais déposer mon plateau et sortais prendre l'air avant que les cours de recommencent. D'un coup, quelqu'un me saisit le poignet, je me dégageais brutalement, pour me retrouver face à face avec Edward. Je déglutis difficilement. J'angoissais, je pensais qu'Edward voulait m'engueuler pour ce qui c'était passé dans le couloir deux jours auparavant. Au lieu de cela, un large sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaites.

- Tu ne devrais pas porter ce maillot, me dit-il, me détaillant de la tête au pied.

- Je ne crois pas que tu es quoi que ce soit à dire me concernant, répliquais-je, sentant la colère monter en moi, voyant l'air supérieur qu'arborait Edward. Je constatais malgré moi que cela le rendait encore plus séduisant.

- Porte celui-ci, tu seras encore plus sexy !

Il sortit la main de son dos et me tendit un maillot. Je le pris par reflexe et le dépliais, voyant le dos du tee-shirt, je lus : Cullen, avec son numéro de joueur juste en dessous.

Je le regardais perplexe.

- Allez ma belle, tu en as envie…

D'un coup, j'éclatais de rire devant Edward

- Vraiment Cullen, tu crois ca ? Tu sais quoi, il est hors de question que je porte ça, y'a déjà assez de fans pour faire ta publicité !

- Tu pourrais être la plus belle de mes fans ! me chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je n'y croyais pas !! Ce gars avait l'art de me chambouler et de me mettre en rogne en même temps !

- Regarde bien Cullen, je vais te faire le plus grand plaisir que tu puisses imaginer à cet instant !

Je le vis sourire… l'espoir fait vivre mon grand.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, je me dirigeais vers Jessica à grands pas. Me plantant devant elle, je lui tendis le tee-shirt.

- Jess, tiens c'est pour toi, ca vient directement d'Edward, il aimerait que tu porte son maillot aujourd'hui !

Je vis Jessica aux anges. Sans gêne, elle se tourna vers Edward, ôta son tee-shirt blanc et rouge et enfilas le maillot au dessus de son débardeur, puis elle fit un grand sourire à Edward. Je me retournais également vers lui et lui lançais :

- Mission accomplie Cullen !! à ton service !

Edward avait la bouche entrouverte et me fixait.

Je lui souris, lui fis un signe de la main et partis.

La fin d'après midi arriva vite. Nous nous changions dans les vestiaires, enfilant nos hauts et notre jupe. C'était le bazar, les filles étaient entrain de se coiffer et de se maquiller les unes les autres. Pour compléter le maquillage, chaque fille avait un trait rouge et un trait blanc sur la joue gauche. Chacune se saisit de sa paire de pompom avant de sortir du vestiaire.

Avant chaque match, il était de rigueur de retrouver les garçons dans le gymnase, afin de s'encourager mutuellement mais surtout de compléter leur tenue en leur mettant deux traits noirs en dessous des yeux.

Ils étaient également dans le gymnase en tenue. Jacob m'attendait, il était craquant dans sa tenue de foot.

- Bon les gars, vous êtes prêt ?? vous avez intérêt de foutre une raclée l'équipe de Hoquiam !

J'enlaçais Jacob et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'encourager.

- T'es superbe mon ange, me glissa t'il dans l'oreille.

Nous nous dirigions vers nos joueurs afin de leurs mettre leur traits en dessous des yeux. Après mettre occupée de Jacob, je poussais d'un coup de fesses discret Jessica qui était en train de se diriger vers Edward. Place prise ma grande ! Me retrouvant face à Edward, je mis du maquillage sur le bout de mes doigt et m'approcher de son visage. Je dessinais le trait, sa peau était lisse et le fait de le toucher directement me troubla. Edward ne disait rien, se laissant faire, je le surpris juste à fermer les yeux à mon premier contact, les ré-ouvrant juste 1 seconde après.

Après avoir terminé, je me dégageais pour voir le résultat. Mon dieu, il avait l'air encore plus ténébreux, ce qui le rendait follement sexy.

- Bon allez les jeunes c'est partis ! nous interpellât le coach

Je rigolais et nous nous dirigions tous vers le terrain. Je fermais la marche, Edward à mes cotés.

- Tu es vraiment à tomber comme ça, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me concentrer pendant le match, me dit-il avant de franchir la porte.

Waouh, un compliment, puis ne pouvant me retenir, je lui répondis :

- Tu es plutôt pas mal non plus, avouais-je

AARRGGH ! Non qu'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Merci….

Les gradins étaient bondés. Toutes les places étaient occupées. Au moment d'entrer sur le terrain, l'orchestre se mit à jouer l'hymne du lycée. L'ambiance était vraiment géniale et les hurlements et encouragements fusèrent quand l'équipe arriva pour s'échauffer. Alice sautillait littéralement sur place.

- Waouh ! c'est dément, quel peuple !!

- Et encore t'as rien vu, attends de voir quand on dansera !

Alice était déjà partie voir Jasper qui était venu assister au match.

De l'autre coté du terrain, les filles de l'équipe d'Hoquiam nous fixaient.

- Elles ont un problème les filles d'en face ? demandais-je au reste de l'équipe

Elles se retournèrent toutes instantanément, suivant mon regard vers l'autre équipe.

Nous constations que cinq des filles commencèrent à faire le tour du terrain pour venir nous voir. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ca.

Elles arrivèrent et se plantèrent devant nous. Nous les fixions toutes, droit dans les yeux.

- Alors les filles prêtes à perdre ? balança la fille en tête que je reconnus comme étant la capitaine.

Ouch ! Première attaque

- Eh bien eh bien, vous êtes bien sûr de vous. Attends, laisse moi me rappeler, vous avez bien perdu une fois… non attends excuse-moi, toutes les fois où vous êtes venues ici ! répliquais-je direct, parlant en particulier à la capitaine.

- Ouais, y'a un changement à tout.

- C'est ça rêve ma grande !!

Ah là ça ne venait pas de moi, je me retournais vers la source de cette réplique et je regardais avec étonnement Rosalie, plus menaçante que jamais. Je rigolais en me retournant vers les garces d'en face.

- Autres chose peut être ? non ? Alors allez profiter de votre défaite de l'autre coté du terrain !

Je vis une copine de la capitaine lui donner un coup de coude et lui dire :

- Wouah, t'as vu le numéro 1 ?? il est à tombé ce mec !

Quoi ! J'hallucine, elles reluquaient Jacob ces garces. Je commençais à trembler de rage

- Ouais ! il est pas mal, mais t'as vu le 13 ! lui c'est un dieu, je veux bien m'entrainer avec lui quand il veut !

Non !! le 13 c'était Edward, la rage montait de plus en plus.

- Vous savez quoi, nous dit-elle, y'a du potentiel dans votre équipe, dommage qu'ils n'ont rien à se mettre sous la main, ils doivent être frustrés les pauvres !! victoire ou défaite, on ira leur remonter le moral, vous n'inquiétez pas !

Ne tenant plus, je me jetais littéralement sur elle.

- Putain, je vais te calmer toi…

Je sentis Alice et Jess me retenir par les épaules.

- Eh Bella, laisse tomber, elles sont pitoyables !me dit Alice

Puis elle s'adressa directement vers elles :

- Retourner vers votre place, on va vous ratatiner et vous humilier, rien que quand les chorégraphies commenceront… quand à nos joueurs, ils ont bon goût, et les petites garces superficielles dans votre style ce n'est pas leur genre ! contentez-vous des espèces de lourdauds qui composent votre équipe, sur ce, salut !

Nous retournions vers nos bancs afin de terminer l'échauffement et attendre le début de match.

Je fulminais encore intérieurement, mais j'étais encore plus fâchée contre moi, j'avais ressentis une explosion de rage et de jalousie en moi, le problème c'est que ce n'était pas envers Jacob mais bien envers Edward, je n'avais pas aimé voir ces filles inconnues qui le dévoraient des yeux.

Les voix des commentateurs ce firent entendre dans tout le terrain. Eric et James étaient dans leur « aquarium » qui surplombait le terrain. Cela déclara le commencement officiel du match. Nous nous avancions au niveau du terrain pour nous mettre en place pour la première chorégraphie d'encouragement, histoire de « chauffer » encore un peu plus le public. La musique commença à retentir. Toute l'équipe se mit à bouger. La chorégraphie avait l'air de plaire et les applaudissements n'en finissaient pas. Je sentais le regard des joueurs de l'équipe et jeta un regard vers eux. Je vis Cullen en train de me fixer intensément. J'aimais sentir ses yeux sur moi et continuais à me déchainer sur la musique. A la fin, le public nous honora même d'un standing ovation. La classe !

Nous dégagions le terrain pour laisser place à l'équipe adverse. Bizarrement, l'enthousiasme se fit moins présent dans les gradins, bien fait !

Puis les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain. Nous les encouragions en agitant nos pompoms et en les acclamant. Le match débuta. Le match était en faveur de Forks. A la première mi-temps nous menions le match de 23-20 , marqué en majorité par Jacob, je lui fis un grand sourire. Le public était déchainé. Il était vrai que les ¾ des gradins étaient occupés par la population et les lycéens de Forks.

Le match repris, l'équipe d'Hoquiam marqua un coup à 3 points, déchainant les cris hystériques de l'équipe de pompom girls adverses. Merde, égalité, il fallait absolument re-marquer, je refusais que l'équipe perdre.

Les joueurs se défendaient bien sur le terrain, mais ils manquèrent des occasions. 5 minutes avant la fin du match, le stress était au maximum, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Soudain, Edward arriva vers les buts adverses et d'un coup magistral, il se plaqua marquant un magnifique touchedown à 6 points. Ce fut une explosion d'applaudissement dans le stade. Nous hurlions toutes de joie envers le nouvel héros du match. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match et nous nous précipitions sur le terrain pour se jeter dans les bras de nos joueurs. Je me jetais au cou de Jacob en criant. Le stade commençais à être envahit pas les supporters. Le terrain était bondé. Je me retournais, souriante et essoufflée et vit Edward à deux pas de moi. Je m'approchais de lui. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner une accolade.

- Félicitation !, soufflais-je

- On a gagné, je suis impatient de te donner ce que je te dois, … il me sortit le sourire en coin qui me faisais fondre.

- Oui oui, on verra ça plus tard, lui répondis-je d'un air détaché.

Mais, l'excitation et l'impatiente avaient pris place.

- On se voit chez Jessica ma belle, et Edward retourna vers le reste de l'équipe pour rentrer dans le gymnase. Une fois dedans, Jessica rappela à tout le monde haut et fort :

- Maintenant rendez-vous chez moi à 20h30 ! n'oubliez pas c'est une soirée costumée masquée !!

Tout le monde acquiesça avec le sourire, on était tous impatient d'y être afin de célébrer la première victoire de l'équipe.

- Eh les filles, interpelais-je, au reste de l'équipe, si vous voulez, on se retrouve chez moi vers 19h pour se préparer !

- oh oui quelle bonne idée, ça va être marrant ! réoindut direct Alice, exitée comme une puce.

Puis nous nous dirigions tous vers les vestiaires .J'étais impatiente d'être à la soirée...

* * *

Voila pour cette fois! n'hésitez pas à commenter!! vos suggestions font tjrs plaisir... le prochain chap se passe chez Jessica!! patiente!

Bisous bisous

Edlullaby


	8. Soirée

_Bonjoir Bonjour!_

_Tout d'abors, toutes mes excuss à toutes pour l'attente de mon chapitre, dc voici la suite des aventures de nos petits héros préférés!... j'espere que vous l'aimerez!_

_merci a toutes celle qui suivent ma fic et qui m'ont rajouté en Alert et en favoris!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je déboulais en courant dans mon salon vers 18h. Je posais mon sac de sport sur le comptoir de la cuisine et commençais à le vider pour mettre tout mon linge sale dans la machine à laver.

- Bella c'est toi ? J'ai entendu la nouvelle aux infos locales !! bravo ! me dit mon père en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Oui, ce n'est pas génial ça ! c'est encourageant pour la saison et si tout va bien pour la finale régionale ! mais bon on ne va pas trop se projeter ! T'as du linge sale ? Je fais tourner une lessive !

- Oui, maugréas Charlie, je vais le chercher !

- Et aux pas de course Shérif ! je suis pressée !

Il se retourna et rigola en montant les escaliers.

Une fois la lessive lancée, je me précipitais sous la douche, histoire d'être au moins lavée avant l'arrivée des filles afin que nous puissions nous préparer tranquillement. Je me glissais avec délectation sous la douche. C'était trop bon, l'eau était bouillante et je sentais mes muscles se détendre. Je me lavais les cheveux et le corps. L'air embaumait la fraise…

Je ne vis pas le temps passer et quand je sortis de la douche, je réalisais que ça faisait plus de 20 minutes que j'y étais ! J'enfilais mon peignoir de bain et enroulais mes cheveux dans une serviette, puis je me dirigeais vers mon armoire afin de sortir ma robe sur un cintre pour la suite. Je mis ma chaine hifi à fond et Muse retentit dans ma chambre, je me mis à chanter et à danser dessus, pensant à la soirée à venir. 5 minutes après, on sonnait en bas.

- Bella c'est pour toi ! je fais monter !

- Oui c'est bon Charlie.

J'entendis des gloussements et plein de bruit dans l'escalier puis je vis débarquer Angela, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya et Leah dans la chambre.

- Bbbbeeellllaaaaa !!! allez c'est partie pour la préparation, cria Tanya en entrant dans la chambre.

En papotant, chaque fille sortit ses tenues pour la soirée. Alice, fidèle à ce qu'elle m'avait dit au centre commerciale, avait une tenue de « catwoman » , panoplie complète, avec un masque noir et une serre tête avec les oreilles de chat , Rosalie avait une tenue d'Alice au pays des merveilles, parfait car elle avait de long cheveux blonds, Tanya toujours dans l'excès avait décidé de se déguiser en Barbie (ça changera pas trop de d'habitude, pensais-je)

- Icône de la féminité, aimait-elle nous répéter.

Leah avait opté pour un déguisement de policière. Quand à Angela, elle serait une jolie japonaise. Après avoir admiré les costumes de chacune avec des « ho », des « ah » et des « wouah », les préparations commencèrent. Chacune passa dans la salle de bain pour enfiler ses habits. Puis se fut une longue séance de maquillage et de coiffure. Alice me lissa mes cheveux, ils étaient longs et soyeux et tombaient comme un voile sur mes épaules. Je me maquillais les yeux et fis un effet charbonneux, du mascara et me mis légèrement de la poudre sur les joues. Pour compléter le maquillage, je mis des paillettes argentées délicatement sur mes joues, mon décolleté et mes bras. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir et je fus satisfaite du résultat. Ma robe mettait en valeur mes formes, j'avais enfilé un soutien gorge sans bretelles, et une paire de collant couleur chair très fin, on ne les voyait même pas et une paire de talons blanc. Je positionnais mon masque sur mon visage et mes yeux chocolat avec le maquillage tranchaient avec le blanc de celui –ci. Je me retournais vers le reste de la bande

- Bon les filles, prêtes ?

Elles étaient toutes sublimes, à part Tanya qui faisait plus garce que d'habitude mais bon…

- Attendez ! Charlie !! hurla Alice du haut de l'escalier

Mon pauvre père monta précipitamment, pensant sans doute à un grave accident. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, elle lui tendit son appareil photo numérique.

- Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo, lui demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

Devant cette catwoman, Charlie ne put résister et se saisit de l'appareil photo. Nous nous installions pour la photo.

- Cheese !

- Cheese, répondions nous en même temps, toutes souriant avec un sourire colgate.

Puis chacune récupéra son sac à main, je fis une bise sur la joue de Charlie

- Ne m'attends pas, à Demain !

- Passe une bonne soirée ! pas de bêtise quand même !

- Tu me connais… !

Puis je dévalais les escaliers pour aller rejoindre les filles.

Nous partîmes à 2 voitures. J'étais dans la Porsche d'Alice avec Rosalie et elle.

Dix minutes après nous arrivions chez Jessica, mon excitation était au maximum.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigions vers la maison. Wouah, Jessica s'était déchainée, la maison était décorée avec gout et la musique était à fond. Pas mal de monde était déjà là. Je me dirigeais dans la foule à la recherche d'Edward, NON Bella ! À la recherche de Jacob, c'est Jacob que tu dois trouver. Etrangement, il ne fut pas difficile à repérer étant donner qu'il s'était déguisé en… joueur de foot, super original le petit copain !

- Jake, t'aurais pu faire un effort quand même !

- Jake se retourna et me dévisagea.

- Bella ? putain t'es magnifique.

Il me saisit la main et me fit tourner sur moi-même.

- Désolé mon ange, je n'avais pas d'idée de costume, la prochaine fois t'auras qu'à m'aider !

- Pffff d'accord.

Je me servis un verre et me fondis dans la masse pour discuter avec différentes personnes. L'ambiance était super, la piste de danse était remplie. Je terminais un rock endiablé avec Eric quand un individu attira mon attention. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche avec les 3 boutons du haut déboutonné et une cape noire. Il avait un masque noir sur le visage. Il était renversant. Hélas, je savais d'avance qui se cachait sous ce masque, je pouvais reconnaitre ses cheveux cuivre en bataille n' importe où. Mon cœur s'emballait tendis que je continuais à le détailler, imaginant le corps qui se dissimulait en dessous de ce déguisement, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre rien que d'y penser. Jessica déboula à coté de moi.

- Super Soirée Jess , lui dis-je pour détourner mon attention

- Merci Bella, super costume ! Dis donc, tu as vu ce beau vampire pas loin, me répondit- elle dirigeant son regard vers Edward.

Oh non non ! Je sentais la jalousie revenir, Bella calme toi !

- Bon je te laisse, je dois aller me faire mordre moi ! puis elle partit à la recherche d'Edward, qui mystérieusement avait disparut en un instant.

Ah ah ah , très drôle Jess ! Ce n'est pas possible en 1 minute, elle avait réussi à me plomber ma soirée, j'avais envie de hurler rien que d'imaginer Jessica s'approcher de lui.

Je retournais vivement vers le bar pour me reprendre un verre. Ma boisson à la main, je me reculais dans un coin tranquille pour rassembler mes pensées deux minutes. Soudain, je sentis une main saisir mon poignet puis je me retrouvais plaquée contre un torse dur et musclé . Je le sentis nous pousser dans un coin sombre, où personne ne pouvait nous voir. Je sentais le parfum de mon inconnu et cela m'enivra. J'étais envoutée et j'aimais la chaleur que se torse diffusait dans mon dos. Je n'osais pas me retourner, de peur d'avoir la confirmation de l'identité de cette personne.

- Reconnue, susurra le vampire dans mon oreille. Un ange, tu es sublime… mais ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un démon en dessous… tu es si belle.

Je laissais tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Je frissonnais. Je le sentis enfouir son nez dans me cheveux et sentir leur parfum

- J'aurais pu te reconnaitre les yeux fermés tant ton odeur est un délice.

Mon dieu, il me faisait complètement déconnecter, j'étais si bien et portant l'image de Jacob n'arrêtait pas de me revenir en tête.

Il me retourna brusquement pour enfin lui faire face. Il me regardait intensément, et je me plongeais dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Il avait son indescriptible sourire en coin.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je te reconnaitrais, mais je dois avouer que ce costume te vas particulièrement bien, tu es de loin la personne la plus excitante de la soirée, murmura t-il.

J'aimais tout les compliments qu'il me faisait, jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi attirante qu'à cet instant.

- merci et toi alors… un vampire

- Tu aimes ?

- Cela fais ressortir ton coté sombre, c'est pas mal.

Mais au fond de moi je pensais, oh oui oui j'aime ! Tu es tellement sexy comme ça !

- Bon, allez, je retourne à la fête, à plus tard !

J'esquivais un pas sur le coté afin de le contourner, puis sans que je m'y attende Edward me retourna et me plaquai contre le mur, emprisonnant mes poignets dans une de ses mains au dessus de ma tête.

- Vraiment, ou crois tu aller comme ça mon bel ange ?

Ma respiration s'accéléra.

- Edward ! la….

Mais déjà ses lèvres étaient dans mon cou et je lâchais un gémissement de plaisir

- Tu voulais dire quoi ? chuchota-t-il en souriant contre ma peau

- Rien, rien…soupirais-je vaincue

Il déposa une myriade de baiser dans mon cou, remontant lentement, me faisant languir, il le sentait et s'en délectait puis arriva au niveau de mes lèvres

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de les déposer sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes et sucrées. Après quelques instants je me rendis compte que je lui rendais son baiser. Nos lèvres se mouvaient sensuellement à l'unisson. Je sentis sa langue faire le contour de ma lèvre inférieure et la titiller. Il quémanda l'accès, que je lui cédais avec plaisir. Nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement. Il embrassait comme un dieu, jamais ne n'avais ressentis ça. Nos langues dansaient ensemble. C'était si bon, il relâcha mes poignets et il glissa une main sur ma nuque afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Son autre main était dans le bas de mon dos et il appuyait pour coller encore plus mon corps au sien. Nos langues menaient maintenant un combat acharné afin de savoir qui prendrait le dessus… c'était si bon. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward. Au bout d'un moment, Edward se recula légèrement et je sentis un vide immense, je penchais ma tête en avant, essayant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres…

J- e te dois quelque chose Bella.

Rien que d'y penser, je me sentis rougir.

- C'était un pari idiot Edward,…

- Rêve Bella, je te donnerais ce que je te dois! gronda t'il , ses yeux devenant plus sombre, aurais-tu peur de découvrir ce qu'est le vrai plaisir ?

- Je connais le vrai plaisir Edward ! Jacob est parfait pour ça ! lui répliquais-je, sentant la colère monter.

Replaquant son corps contre le mien, il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Je me mordis la lèvre de plaisir sentant son bassin contre le mien…

Il se saisit de mon bras et me tira dans la pièce qui était juste à coté…

* * *

ihihihi, non non je ne suis pas sadique, niack niack niack!

Bisous à vous toutes et une petite reviews fais toujours plaisir!

Edlullaby


	9. Plaisir

Hey hey!!

Me revoila pour un chapitre tout frais rien que pour vous!

Encore merci pour votre fidélité! Bon je m'étale pas et je vous laisse découvrir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Edward était agrippé à mon bras et nous fit entrer dans une pièce qui faisait office de « salle de jeux » pour les enfants Stanley. En effet, il y avait un grand écran plat avec un immense canapé devant, de nombreuses étagères remplient de DVD en tout genre et de bouquins remplissaient les murs, de l'autre coté de la pièce il y avait un billard et un espace avait était aménagé pour jouer aux fléchettes.

Edward m'avait lâché le temps d'aller refermer la porte et de pousser le verrou. J'étais au centre de la pièce et Edward me fixait avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Il s'empara de mon bras et me plaqua sur son torse, il mit un doigt sous mon menton et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une décharge électrique fit tressaillir tout mon corps. C'était fou comme Edward m'attirait, tout en lui appelait au sexe et au plaisir. Me tenant toujours par la taille et il me mit contre le mur. Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche et elles recommencèrent le ballet qu'elles avaient abandonné quelques minutes avant. Edward murmurait entre deux baisers …des murmures qui me faisaient chavirer

- Tu es si belle Bella

- Ta peau à un gout merveilleux, je n'ai jamais rien gouté de tel…

- Tes lévres sont si tentatrices...

Je gémissais de plaisir rien qu'a l'entendre murmurer ses douces phrases à mon attention.

Voulant approfondir notre contact je levais ma jambe contre sa hanche. Il se saisit de mon genou pour encore plus se rapprocher. Puis ses mains atteignirent mes fesses qu'il empoigna et il me souleva. Mes jambes encerclèrent automatiquement la taille de mon adonis. J'aimais sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Sans lâcher mes lèvres, sa main gauche remonta le long de ma hanche pour terminer sur ma poitrine. Il commença à caresser tout doucement autour de ma poitrine traçant de légers cercles. Je tremblais d'impatience et d'excitation. Ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward appuya plus fort sur sa tête pour approfondir notre baiser et lui montrer mon envie pour qu'il aille plus loin avec ses caresses. Sa main se posa enfin au niveau de mon téton qui se durci instantanément. Il le sentit malgré mon soutien gorge et la robe et sourit contre mes lèvres. Il continua à le titiller tout doucement à travers le tissu. Il allait me faire mourir d'impatience.

Après avoir légèrement joué avec ma poitrine, sa main remonta jusqu'à mon épaule, et du dos de la main, il m'effleura l'épaule et la fit glisser doucement le long de bras et la remonta tout aussi lentement, il fit glisser la bretelle de ma robe et sa bouche quitta mes lèvres pour se poser délicatement la où la bretelle se trouvait quelques instant auparavant. Je gémis de plaisir et il lâcha un petit grognement en retour. Il continuait à embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau accessible pendant que ses deux mains déshabillaient le haut de mon corps, ma robe se retrouvant très vite au milieu de mon ventre. J'étais en soutien gorge sans bretelle bleu nuit devant lui.

Il recula légèrement sa tête pour me regarder. Son regard sur ma poitrine me brulait.

- Si sexy…chuchota lui pour lui-même

Enfin, sa main passa dans mon dos pour dégrafer la dernière barrière. Je me retrouver seins nus devant lui et je me sentis rougir. Sa bouche repris possession de la mienne et sa main se trouva enfin en contact direct avec mes seins. Son autre main était agrippée ma hanche. Il faisait rouler mon téton droit entre son pouce et son index tandis que sa bouche descendait sur l'autre sein. Il prit mon autre téton en bouche et se mit à le sucer et à le mordiller. Je lâchais un petit cri de plaisir, mes mains poussant sa tête plus fort contre moi. Mon sexe était de plus en plus humide. Il changeât de seins pour prendre mon autre téton en bouche.

- Edward… c'est si bon…

- Hummmm, ce n'est que le début ma belle

Sa bouche quitta subitement ma poitrine et ses mains revinrent sur mes fesses. Il me dégagea du mur et me porta sur le canapé ; il me déposa doucement dessus. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me tira légèrement pour que mes fesses soient au bord du canapé. Il se pencha pour reprendre mes lèvres pendant que ses mains reprenaient ses caresses sur mon corps. Il arriva au niveau de mes bas qu'il fit rouler doucement le long de mes jambes pour les enlever. Une fois les jambes dénudées, il se saisit du bord de ma robe et la fit passer au dessus de ma tête pour l'enlever définitivement. Je me retrouvais en string bleu nuit également devant lui. Il me regardait d'un regard appréciateur et se mit à m'embrasser le cou, la clavicule, ma poitrine, prodiguant encore une douce torture à mes tétons, mon ventre, traçant des cercles autour de mon nombril. Il allait bientôt arriver à l'endroit désiré et je gémissais sans retenue sous ses lèvres. Il avait une de ces mains qui me caressait les cuisses, n'allant jamais droit au but.

- Edward….s'il te plait…je soulevais légèrement mon bassin

D'un coup, je l'entendis contre mon oreille.

- Bella, sais tu que le bleu nuit est ma couleur favorite ? me dit-il

Et son doigt se posa enfin sur mon sexe. Son doigt montais et descendais le long de ma fente à travers le tissu.

- Je sens que tu es déjà toute mouillée Bella…Dis moi qui te fais cet effet la…

Je ne répondis pas, trop submergée par le plaisir de sentir son doigt sur mon sexe.

- Dis-moi ! ordonna-t-il, son doigt appuyant enfin sur mon clitoris

- C'est….c'est…toi, bégayais-je

- Je vois ca….maintenant ma belle, profite…

Il descendit son visage au niveau de mon entre –jambe. Enfin enfin !!! Pensais-je sans arrêt au fond de moi.

Edward se pencha sur moi et passa un coup de langue le long de ma fente. Mon corps s'arc bouta sous la surprise et l'intensité que cette minime caresse me procurait.

Ses mains agrippèrent les cotés de mon string et le firent glisser le long de mes jambes ; je vis Edward mettre mon string dans sa poche ; mais j'étais trop occupé pour dire quelque chose maintenant.

Il saisit mes fesses pour bien les positionner sur le bord et fit passer mes jambes au dessus de ses épaules. Sa langue revint sur mon sexe. Il lécha ma fente de haut en bas, découvrant chaque pli. Ses doigts écartèrent mes lèvres pour donner un meilleur accès à mon clitoris. Il déposa enfin sa bouche dessus. Il se mit à donner quelque coup de langue dessus au départ et je lâchais un gémissement à chaque fois puis il commença a approfondir sa caresse, il suçait et mordillait mon clitoris sans relâchement.

Je sentais le plaisir arrivé par vague intense. Il n'utilisait que sa langue pour le moment et que sur mon clitoris. Il le suçait comme un petit bonbon entre ses lèvres, je sentis mon clito gonflé sous sa langue et un premier orgasme arriver.

- Putain ! criais-je sans m'en rendre compte, mes cheveux s'agrippant fortement aux cheveux d'Edward.

Edward ne lâcha pas mon clito pour autant, il continuait ses coups de langue dessus et je lâchais de petits gémissements et tremblements car mon petit bouton était devenu ultra sensible et à chaque coup de mon partenaire mon corps avait un spasme tant la sensation était forte. D'un coup, je sentis un doigt s'introduire dans mon vagin et commencer de lents va et vient. Un deuxième de ses doigts vient rejoindre le premier et le rythme s'accéléra. Edward me pompait fort tout en aspirant mon clito

- Encore…encore…. Je t'en pris ne t'arrête pas, suppliais-je Edward

Pour me prodiguer encore plus de plaisir, une des mains d'Edward remonta vers ma poitrine et joua avec mes tétons, tirant doucement dessus et les faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

- Je vais….je vais bientôt….

Le second orgasme me surpris violement, je sentis les parois de mon vagin se contracter brutalement autour des doigts d'Edward avec une violence inouïe. Je n'arrivais même plus à reprendre ma respiration tant c'était fort. Les doigts d'Edward quittèrent mon intimité. Il en lécha un, se délectant de mon nectar.

- Goute-toi !

Ne pouvant plus réfléchir, je me saisis de son doigt et le lécha.

- Lève-toi et tourne-toi !

J'obéis et me mis dos a Edward et me fit pencher et écarta mes jambes. j'avais les mains appuyé sur le canapé. Edward se ré agenouilla, et je sentis sa langue aller la où ses doigts se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant. Sa langue lécha ma vulve et fis des va et viens dans mon vagin. Sa main passa devant et il se mit à titiller et me masturber le clitoris en même temps. Je n'en pouvais plus ; je sentais son souffle, son visage, sa langue et ses mains sur mon sexe, par derrière c était encore plus intense et jouissif ; le troisième orgasme arriva et j'explosais sur la langue d'Edward. Mes bras ne me tenant plus, ce fut les bras d'Edward qui encerclèrent mon ventre pour me soutenir pendant qu'il lapait tout mon nectar. Putain, 3 orgasmes, ce mec venait de me donnais 3 orgasmes rien qu'avec sa bouche et ses mains. C'était un dieu ! Un dieu du sexe !

Edward me lâcha et me retourna pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je l'embrassais sauvagement en retour, pour lui montrer tout le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné. Tout en pressant mon corps contre le sien, je sentis qu'Edward avait une énorme érection, je pouvais la sentir à travers son pantalon.

Je connaissais les termes du pari, terme que j'avais fixé moi-même : pas de pénétration…mais j'avais envie de lui, tellement envie…

- Edward…

- Bella ?...

- C'était…comment dire…WOW !

Il sourit

- Je te le fais pas dire, je n'ai jamais gouté une fille qui avait aussi bon gout, et un corps aussi parfait, en fait désolé, je sais qu'on avait dit 1 orgasme mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je…

- Edward, j'ai envie de toi, le coupais-je instantanément

Tout en lui avouant ça, mes mains caressaient son torse musclé à travers la chemise et pour appuyer mes paroles, ma main se posa sur son érection

Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir

Il m'embrassât fougueusement, ses reins donnant de légers coups dans ma main posée sur son sexe

- Je meurs d'envie de te prendre ma belle

- S'il te plait, oui !

- A une condition

- Tout ce que tu veux, suppliais-je contre ses lèvres

- Lâches Jacob !

* * *

Alors? n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et réactions!

Je vous dis à trés bientot pour la suite si ce chapitre vous a plus bien sur!!

Bisous bisous

Edlullaby


	10. Retour à la réalité

Hey, hey!

Non non vous ne rêvez pas!

oui oui c'est un nouveau chapitre!

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard mais un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je sentis mon corps se tendre contre celui d'Edward et mes doigts agrippèrent violement à ses avants bras.

- Quoi ? Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Isabella !

L'entendre prononcer mon nom en entier me fit frissonner, mais ma colère n'en fut que plus vive.

- Ne me dis jamais ce que j'ai à faire Cullen ! crachais-je, JAMAIS ! tu te prends pour qui !

- Je ne partage pas ! c'est comme ça ! c'est le nouveau deal entre nous !

- Ne… M'appelle… Pas… Isabella ! dis-je en accentuant chaque syllabes, et ton putain de deal tu peux te le mettre en je pense !

Je me retournais vivement vers la porte récupérant mes habits au passage et m'habillant à la vas-vite, merde où est mon string, bordel! Nan mais quelle conne j'avais été !

Je n'entendis pas Edward arriver à coté de moi, il me saisit les poignets et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses prunelles émeraudes étaient pleines de colére et de frustration

- Tu le regretteras Isabella crois- moi, tu me supplieras dans peu de temps tu verras !

- C'est ce qu'on verra Cullen, je ne serai jamais à toi.

- C'est moi que tu veux, tu ne le sais pas encore ! Ouvres les yeux putain, assumes ! t'en crèves d'envie…je te donne même pas 1 mois !

- TU ME FAIS CHIER ! hurlais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Edward me retourna une dernière fois vers lui, ses iris éaient noirs de colére, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- A bientôt ma belle…

J'étais chamboulée comme pas possible en revenant à la fête Il y avait eu trop d'émotions différentes en une fois, plaisir, désir, surprise, colère…j'avais l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée de la réalité.Jem'appuyais sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour reprendre mes esprits. L'ambiance de la fête étais toujours présente, la musique était à fond. plusieurs personnes étaient sur la terrasse, d'autre au bord de la piscine…quelle heure était-il en fait ? Je regardais l'horloge de la cuisine, et ouvrait grand les yeux, putain 22h45 ce n'est pas possible, j'étais restée plus de deux heures avec Cullen !

Je cherchais des yeux Jacob, il devait être dans une colère noire. Je le vis au loin en train de parler avec Lauren.

Je me dirigeais vers eux et tapotais l'épaule de Jacob. Il me fit alors face :

- Merde Bella ! mais t'étais où nom de dieu ?

- Je…je…bredouillais-je

Dépêche Bella, trouves une excuse, trouves une excuse ! Jacob me fixait droit dans les yeux

- J'avais très mal au crane, j'ai été m'allonger dans la chambre de Jess, je suis désolée mon cœur vraiment !

- Préviens la prochaine fois ! j'étais mort d'inquiétude et prés à appeler le shérif !

- Pardon…

- Bon c'est pas grave, allez viens par là, dit-il me prenant par la main pour m'entrainer vers la foule.

Il était minuit passé quand je prévenais Jacob que je voulais rentrer, je n'avais vraiment plus envie de rester ici ce soir, la dispute avec Edward ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. J'étais en train de dire au revoir à différente personnes, quand je vis Edward de loin en train de discuter avec Jessica. Il me vit, murmura quelque chose à Jessica, qui en passant, se mis à pouffer comme une dinde. Il se dirigea vers un coin plus sombre, puis je le vis sortir quelque chose de se poche, l'approcher de son visage et le sentir rapidement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et soudain je reconnus ce qu'il tenait, MON STRING ! J'y crois pas, il a gardé mon sous vêtement ! Il me fit un clin d'œil et le remis dans sa poche, puis il marcha normalement vers Emmet et Rosalie j'étais prête à aller le voir et lui réclamer mon sous vêtement quand Jacob se saisit de ma main

- Prête?

Tans pis pour le string !

- Oui allons-y

Jacob me déposa, je lui dis en revoir et rentrait chez moi. Charlie était déjà couché et la maison était silencieuse, je montais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais, balançant ma robe sur la chaise, enfilais un débardeur et un boxer et partit me brosser les dents.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et me remis automatiquement à penser à la soirée. J'avais le sentiment permanent qu'Edward avait peut être raison, je désirais ce mec à en crever, tout en lui me plaisait, son physique de dieu grec, son humour, son coté autoritaire et dominant et en plus c'était un dieu du sexe… j'entendis mon portable vibrer dans mon sac. Je soufflais et me levais péniblement pour aller fouiller dedans et choper mon portable, je me rallongeais pour ouvrir le message

« Merci pour ce merveilleux moment…et merci pour le petit bonus, je le garde précieusement… »

Pas besoin de douter sur l'identité de l'expéditeur…je décidais pour la première fois de lui répondre très simplement :

« Salaud ! »

Envoyé…désolé Cullen

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Moi aussi je t'adore ma belle… »

AARRGGHH, il allait me faire mourir sur place, j'avais beau lui dire de ne pas l'utiliser mais le surnom « Ma belle » venant de lui me plaisait énormément. Cette nuit là, je révais d'Edward Cullen…

Je trainais au lit une bonne partie de la matinée, voulant rester sous la couette pour ne jamais en sortir. A 11h30 je décidais de sortir de mon antre pour aller prendre une douche pour finir de me réveiller.. Je m'habillais enfilant ma tenue de sport, j'avais envie de me défoulais et le jogging était la meilleure des options. Je mis mon I-pod sur mes oreilles et me mis en route. Je passais devant la forêt verte et pleine de mousse de Forks, pour arriver dans le « centre ». Cela faisait 10 minutes que je courais dans la bourgade, j'avais les yeux rivés sur mon I-pod, ne sachant pas quelle chanson choisir pour la suite quand soudain je me heurtais violement contre le dos de quelqu'un

- Putain ! je titubais vers l'arriére, quand la personne mis son coude sous le mien pour me retenir

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention !

La poisse ! je pouvais reconnaitre ce ténor parmi des milliers

- C'est bon, t'énerves pas, je suis désolé, y'a pas mort d'hommes à ce que je sache…

- Encore heureux, mais vu ta chance, ca pourrait arriver d'ici peut !

Je me décidais enfin à lever les yeux vers Edward. Ses yeux verts étaient rieur.

- Rends le moi ! attaquais-je direct

- Rendre quoi, me demandat-il interloqué

- Ne joue pas au con ! ou est mon string, chuchotais-je , ne voulant pas que tout les passants soient au courant.

- Sous globe chez moi, un vrai trophée de chasse…

- Arrête tes conneries, je suis sérieuse !

- Mais moi aussi, je te l'ai dis, je le garde, si tu le veux il va falloir venir le chercher…chez moi... tu veux y aller maintenant ? un grand sourire carnassier s'étalait sur son magnifique visage.

Je respirais de grandes bouffée d'air, essayant de retrouver mon calme, les points serrés.

- T'as du mal à enregistrer les infos toi, je suis avec Jacob ok ? je ne viendrais pas le chercher, garde le si tu veux, c'est le seul que t'auras !

- Je n'en suis pas si sur, si ils sont tous aussi sexy, je vais avoir une belle collection d'ici peu

- Ah ah ah, quel humour Edward !

Je remis mes écouteurs pour reprendre ma course, quand Edward s'approcha très prés de moi. Son parfum vint titiller mes narines…un vrai délice, je pouvais devinais son corps finement musclé sous son tee-shirt, l'envie de me jeter à son cou me dévorai…du calme Bella, contrôle… Son souffle carressa ma joue

- Je suis impatient de te revoir Isabella, impatient de retoucher ton corps de déesse et entendre tes doux gémissements …

Je lâchais un couinement, tant j'avais envie de lui, ses paroles m'atteignirent en plein cœur… ne voulant pas jouer avec le feu plus longtemps je partis en courant…et j'accomplissais le meilleur sprint de ma vie jusque chez moi.

Le reste du week-end passa trop vite à mon gout. Je me couchais le dimanche, me demandant comment soudoyer Charlie pour ne pas qu'il m'envoie au bahut. C'était peine perdue et je le savais.

J'enfilais mes leggins, ma jupe en jeans, mon pull blanc et mes bottes pour partir au bahut mais je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Voir Edward après l'engueulade de vendredi, puis celle de samedi m'angoisser terriblement.

Alice m'avait envoyé un texto pour me prévenir qu'elle passait me prendre, super j'allais avoir droit à une enquête approfondie en bon et due forme, j'espérais vraiment que son frangin avait su la fermer, je ne voulais pas commencer et entendre les grandes discussions philosophiques et leçons de moral, j'avais déjà assez à faire avec ma conscience.

Etant prête avant l'heure je patientais devant chez moi, assise sur les marches du perron. Alice déboula 5 minutes après dans sa Ferrari jaune : niveau discrétion c'était loupé. Bizarrement, Alice discutât de choses et d'autres, ne posant aucune question sur la soirée

En arrivant au bahut, je cherchais instinctivement la Volvo d'Edward. Elle était la, à son emplacement habituel, et appuyé dessus, oh putain de merde, se tenait Edward, canon de chez canon, il portait un jean noir, un polo rouge, ses Raybans sur le visage, ce mec était digne des plus grands mannequins. Mon envie de lui grandissait rien qu'à cette vue. Je courais direct vers le bâtiment.

J'étais assise en train d'attendre le début du cours d'histoire, quand Jessica déboulât dans la salle, s'asseyant a coté de moi. Le cours débuta. Jessica me glissa un papier :

- Devine ce que c'est Bella !

Super, elle veut jouer aux devinettes maintenant, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca…

- Je ne sais pas, ton pense bête pour pas oublier où t'habites ?

- Mais non Bella, (sans blague Jess, j'aurais vraiment eu peur si c'étais le cas !) c'est le numéro de…Sexy Edward Cullen

J'avalais de travers et une crise de toux me pris. Jess s'amusa à me taper dans le dos, style ça allait me sauver la vie…

- ça va, ça va jess

Putain, je n'y crois pas ! Comment a-t-elle pus avoir SON numéro …

- Ouais, donc je te disais, Edward m'a filé son numéro ce matin et il m'a proposé une sortie un de ces quatre ! tu te rends compte, je toujours sentis ce feeling qu'on a tout de suite eu !

Un feeling ? Non mai elle est barge…Je sentais mes mains trembler, j'avais envie de claquer jessica dans le mur...Le fait d'imaginer Edwars toucher jessica, l'embrasser ou la caliner, mon coeur se serrer à m'en faire mal

Tu te crois malin Edward, essayer de me rendre jalouse…Il m'avait prévenue, mais il faut être deuw dans un jeu, je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot.

Alice me rejoignit a la sortie du cours pour aller jusque la cafet.

- En fait Bella, maintenant que t'as l'air plus ouverte à la discussion… ( aie aie aie), t'étais passée où à la soirée Samedi soir ?

Je lui sortais la même excuse qu'à Jacob

- Ah bon, répondit-elle simplement, Edward avait lui aussi disparut, mais ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence...puis elle se jeta dans les bras de jasper

Merde, Alice a grillé quelque chose ?

Je me mis dans la file avec elle et son don juan, je pris mon habituelle limonade, une assiette de lasagnes puis on allât s'assoir à table.

Edward débarqua quelques instants plus tard avec ses amis, s'asseyant en face de moi. Les discutions commencèrent, puis Edward m'adressa la parole :

Alors Bella, T'as bien aimé la fête ? tu as bien fêté la victoire de l'équipe ?

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers moi, attendant ma réponse Edward me fixait et je sentis son pied presser délicatement le mien…

* * *

Voila! j'espere que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!

je vous dis à trés bientot

gros bisous

Edlullaby

ps : une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir et c'est trés encourageant! sur ce...


	11. Désir

Hey hey !

Toutes mes escuses pour cette attente... j'avoue que j'ai profité de mes vacances dans le sud mais me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais!

Un grand merci à me béta Juliet1802 qui prend de son temps pour relire mes chapitres!

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Je rougis instantanément, gênée de l'attention que tout le monde me portait d'un coup…généralement ce n'était pas un problème, loin de la ! mais aujourd'hui, ne connaissant pas la réponse à la question, j'aurais préféré être invisible.

Edward continuait à me scruter avec des yeux rieurs, apparemment, il trouvait la situation et mon embarras très drôle, tant mieux pour lui, moi en attendant, je devais passer pour une débile profonde, n'ayant toujours pas répondu à la question. Soudain, une illumination survint et l'envie de remballer l'égo d'Edward me prit et ma réponse fusa directement :

Ouais la fête était génial, par contre non je n'ai pas spécialement célébré « dignement » la victoire de l'équipe, le final était quelque peu « décevant »…

J'osais un regard vers lui, et je vis une colère noir déformer son visage, ses mains serraient le bord de la table ses jointures étaient blanches. Jess aperçu son changement de comportement et s'adressa à lui toute mielleuse :

- Edward tu vas bien ?

Allez Edward, que vas-tu répondre ? Qui va passer pour un imbécile maintenant

- C'est rien ma PUCE, je me suis mordu la langue.

-Ma puce, ma puce ! J'en revenais pas qu'il commençait à draguer Jess ouvertement devant moi ! Tout d'un coup, je ne me sentis pas très bien, et j'avais une grande envie de pendre l'air.

Je m'étais éclipsé dans le bosquet derrière le lycée pour pouvoir me fumer une cigarette tranquillement, c'était une sale habitude que j'avais quand j'étais contrariée, et apparemment en ce moment je l'étais en surdosage. Je m'assis sur un vieux tronc et sortit mon paquet.

Je rentrais en cours 30 min après, prête à supporter une autre séance de torture « flirt Edward Jessica »

Je me mis à coté de Jacob, Edward était à la table juste derrière nous.

Voulant jouer avec les nerfs d'Edward et me venger de la cafète, je passais langoureusement ma main le long de la cuisse de Jacob, et m'amusais à me pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue et taquiner son lobe de l'oreille. J'entendais les grognements énervés d'Edward et je trouvais ça très jouissif… Au bout de 10 minutes, alors que j'étais en train de tracé une ligne imaginaire le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jake, un CLAC sec se fit entendre dans la salle.

Me retournant, je vis le crayon de papier d'Edward cassé net en deux dans sa main droite …et bin voila mission réussi, je jubilais intérieurement quand mon portable vibra :

« toi, moi, à la fin du cours derrière le bâtiment. E. »

Non, non ! Étais-je allée trop loin ? Allait- il me dire que tout était finit ? Nos flirt, nos jeux…Trainant le reste du cours dans mes pensées je me rendis compte que je m'attachais de plus en plus à Edward, il était devenu comme une drogue et une motivation pour me lever jour après jour.

Pour lui montrer mon accord pour la rencontre de tout à l'heure je me penchais vers mon sac à dos, levais légèrement mon regard vers mon adonis, il me fixait, parfait ! Je lui fis un léger clin d'œil, son regard retourna vers le tableau, pas de clin d'œil en retour, pas de sourire en coin…ouch

La cloche sonna enfin et je m'extirpais vite de la salle de cours, faisant un rapide signe de main a Jake et me précipitais à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, profitant du soleil, les yeux clos. Je n'entendis pas Edward arriver, ni ces deux mains se plaquer autour de ma tête

Ses yeux étaient noir de colère et la tentation de me coller à lui se fit intense tant il était beau.

- Je te veux Bella, c'est simple je te veux quand je veux ! ok tu ne veux pas quitter Jacob , c'est ton copain depuis longtemps, ta réputation, blablabla, tout ça je m'en tape ! Je sais que tu crèves d'envie de coucher avec moi ! Restes avec ton clébard si tu veux mais le reste du temps tu es à moi ! Suis-je assez clair ?

- Edward, je….

Sa main claqua contre le mur

- Suis-je assez clair Isabella ? On laisse les gens et tes amis en dehors de ca…juste entre toi et moi

Alors là c'était sur, mon string était trempé tant Edward m'excitait avec son coté autoritaire

- Oui soufflais-je

Edward plaqua alors avec urgence ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre supérieure quémandant l'accès. Je lui cédais immédiatement en lâchant un gémissement tant c'était bon.

Edward m'embrassait passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait, son bassin contre le mien, je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, une main empoignait son tee-shirt pour le tenir contre moi, l'autre main était sur sa nuque, voulant approfondir notre baiser. Je souhaitais que cela ne se termine jamais. A bout de souffle nous dûmes nous séparer, Edward saisit ma hanche et colla sa bouche à mon oreille chuchotant :

- Ravie qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde

Puis il s'éloigna. Mes jambes ne me tenant plus suite à ce qui s'était passé, je me laissais glisser le long du mur blanc. Je tendis la main pour fouiller dans mon sac et me sortit une cigarette. Les cours avait repris mais je n'avais pas la force d'y retourner. Je me délectais de ma cigarette puis décidais de sécher la dernière heure de cours.

Je me levais vers 17h, et prenais le chemin de ma camionnette. Alice apparut devant moi, je ne l'avais même pas remarquée.

-Bella, t'étais où ? Dis, je fais une soirée pyjama chez moi, tu viens hein, allez fais pas ta rabat joie on t'a à peine vu ces derniers jours !

Je fis mine de réfléchir pour la faire stresser un petit peu, c'étais marrant de voir Alice silencieuse, en train d'attendre la réponse. Trouvant que je l'avais assez fais mariner je lui donnais ma réponse, qui était positive depuis le début :

- Dac' Alice je viens ! laisses-moi juste le temps de passer chez moi chercher mes affaires et je suis chez toi.

Je rentrais chez moi sous la pluie. Mes habits et mes cheveux étaient trempés alors que j'avais été sous la pluie à peine deux minutes, fichu pays.

Je décidais donc quand même de changer de vêtement avant de me rendre chez Alice….et Edward. J'enfilais donc un slim noir ainsi qu'un petit pull bleu en col V. J'enfilais ma veste en cuir. Je pris mon pyjama (indémodable Bella, un shorty rouge et un débardeur noir, après tout ne serions entre filles et les nuisettes, satin et dentelle n'était pas trop mon truc …pour ce genre de soirée bien sur) puis je passais par la salle de bain pour choper ma trousse de toilette et tout mon nécessaire. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, alors je décidais de laisser un mot sur le frigo lui annonçant mon retour demain après les cours.

Je me garais devant chez les Cullen. Je savais qu'Edward serait la.

Je sonnais et j'entendis un cri lointain que j'identifiais comme étant celui d'Alice me disant d'entrer. Je m'exécutais donc et entendis un brouhaha de discussion venant de la cuisine. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, traversant l'immense salon des Cullen. Toute la bande était dans la cuisine, Jessica (grognasse !) et Tanya était assise sur le comptoir en train de pouffer, Alice discutait avec Irina et Leah, et Rosalie était occupée à faire chauffer des pop corn avec l'aide d'Angela. Je balançais mon sac dans un coin et Alice arriva vers moi en sautillant

- Ouais ! voila la meilleure ! elle sautillait partout en tapant des mains

- Bon les filles la soirée peut commencer !

Connaissant Alice, elle avait du préparer toute la panoplie d'une soirée pyjama entre fille.

On partie toutes dans le salon pour monter à l'étage. J'étais derrière en train de papoter avec Rosalie quand j'entendis Jessica s'extasier avec Tanya. En arrivant dans le salon je vis mon fantasme vivant sur le canapé en train de mater la télé. Je bloquais légèrement sur lui il sentit mon regard et ses yeux effleurèrent mon visage avant de se reposer sur l'écran.

Jessica était déjà assise a coté de lui. Cette pimbêche commençait vraiment à m'énerver ! Edward sourit et porta son attention sur elle. Jessica babillait et Edward en parfait gentleman ne l'interrompit pas. J'étais persuadé qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, moi en face de lui.

Ne voulant pas assister spécialement à ce spectacle je me dépêchais de grimper les étages pour rejoindre une partie des filles qui étaient déjà montées. Alice avait fait les choses en grand. Des tables entières étaient remplies de masques, vernis à ongles et toute la panoplie.

TOUTES les filles étant enfin dans la chambre, toutes incluait Jessica qui avait enfin accepté de laisser Edward. Mon esprit lui était resté dans le salon avec mon adonis.

- Bella laisses-moi te faire une manucure, tu vas voir j'ai un magnifique vernis chocolat qui t'ira à merveille.

Je tendis ma main à Alice avec le sourire…après tout pourquoi pas !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais en train de me faire faire les ongles, un masque en argile vert sur le visage.

Après la séance « beauté » tout le monde était installé sur le lit d'Alice et au pied de son lit sur des matelas avec des couvertures et plein de coussins. Séance cinéma. Rosalie nous avait sélectionné une trilogie de film bien féminin bien sur :

. Bridget Jones

. Moulin Rouge

. Lolita malgré moi

Après de multiples votes à main levée et débats, le choix du premier film c'était fixé sur Bridget Jones pour mon plus grand plaisir…j'avais toujours eu un faible pour le beau et ténébreux Marc Darcy…

Vers le milieu du film, nous fumes en panne de coca. Je me levais et prévenais Alice que j'allais en chercher dans le frigo. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval et cherchais quelque chose à me mettre aux pieds mais avec le bordel qu'il régnait avec tout le monde c'était mission impossible. Je partis donc pied nu. La maison était dans le noir, la nuit était tombée nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer.

Je tâtonnais dans le noir, et me retrouva dans la cuisine je me dirigeai vers le frigo. Je me saisis d'une bouteille de coca quand une présence se fit sentir derrière moi. Deux mains glissèrent le long de mes bras. Je fermais les yeux à ce doux contact sachant pertinemment qui c'était. Des lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou et je sentis une myriade de baiser de mon cou, ma nuque, vers mes épaules finissant sur mon omoplate.

Continuant sa douce torture, il remonta ses lèvres jusque mon oreille, me chuchotant :

- J'aime beaucoup ta tenue …

Ses mains glissaient le long de mon ventre puis de chaque coté de mes hanches pour se fixer sur celles-ci.

Je réalisais que je portais mon shorty et mon débardeur ! Merde pourquoi je n'avais pas enfilé un pantalon, j'aurais pu croiser n'importe qui dans cette grande maison….

Malgré cela, un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa sentant son bassin contre mes fesses…

Je me retournais lentement et du retenir un cri de stupeur tant la vue…Edwardesque. Edward était torse nu, je ne pu m'empêcher de détailler son torse musclé, ses épaules et bien sur le V qui se dessinait finement au bord de que son jean qui était déboutonné, on pouvait voir une partie de son boxer noir.

Ce mec était tout simplement parfait, j'en baverai presque !

Les mains toujours sur mes hanches Edward posa son front contre le mien et murmura.

- Alors voleuse, que vint tu faire dans notre frigo ?

- Juste du coca…soufflais-je la respiration plus en plus saccadé du a sa proximité.

- Je vois… dis-moi ma belle, serais tu jalouse… ? Juste une question vu la façon dont tu es partie du salon tout a l'heure.

Alors la, sa question m'avais prise au dépourvu, tu auras beau être aussi canon, je ne te répondrais jamais.

Prenant un air dégagé je lui répondis.

- Moi, jalouse ? enfin Edward…jamais…murmurais contre ses lèvres.

Je fis glisser mes lèvres jusque son cou sur lequel elles se posèrent, juste sur sa carotide et je pouvais sentir son pouls régulier commencer à s'emballer. Je lui fis un léger baiser, une de mes mains se posant sur son divin derrière.

- Je dois y retourner, de toute façon…tu peux toujours appeler Jess pour résoudre CE problème, dis-je en poussant volontairement mon bassin contre le sien, sentant son érection naissante.

Puis je m'éclipsais le plus rapidement de la cuisine.

Je retournais comme je pouvais dans la chambre et balançais la bouteille de coca au milieu des filles, et elles s'en emparèrent comme si elles n'avaient rien bu pendant des heures, ceci dit, si cela peut me permettre de retourner dans la cuisine avec Edward…

Nous avions finit le premier film le deuxième étaient en route. Je levais les yeux vers le réveil d'Alice et constatait qu'il était 02h15, la plupart des filles étaient déjà en train de s'endormir. Pour le coup, je n'avais pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout sommeil. Je matais Moulin Rouge jusqu'à la fin, et comme d'habitude une larme coula à ma mort de l'héroïne, j'avais beau connaitre ce film par cœur, ca ne loupait jamais …

Tout le monde était endormi. Je me levais doucement, faisant attention de ne réveiller personne pour aller au toilette. Merde, j'avais oublié l'immensité du couloir et le nombre incalculable de porte qu'il y avait. Je refermais la porte de la chambre d'Alice et me glissait dans le couloir. Après 1 ( bureau) puis 2 ( salle de sport) essais, je tombais enfin sur une salle de bain. Je constatais que ca ne devais pas être celle des filles car les produits présents étaient exclusivement masculin.

Mais bon, cela fera l'affaire ! Je remarquais deux portes de chaque extrémité de la salle de bain. Sur la pointe des pieds, je fermais chaque verrou de l'intérieur, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque (malgré l'heure tardive) que quelqu'un entre dans la salle de bain.

Je me lavais les mains et rouvrit le verrou de la première porte avant de me dirigeais vers le deuxième mais mon attention fut attiré par la douche, elle était immense, toute en marbre et pouvait contenir 3 personnes facilement. Il y avait une multitude de shampoing et de gel douche. Poussée par la curiosité, je me saisis d'une bouteille …vide ! Puis une deuxième…vide également, ahlala les mecs je vous jure, Charlie était pareil, il ne jetait jamais ces bouteilles vides dans la douche…

Une bouteille attira mon attention, je l'ouvris et humais le parfum, mes yeux se fermèrent et une paire de yeux couleur émeraude apparut instantanément…pas de doute c'était son gel douche avec cet odeur si épicé et masculine qui me rendais folle. Je soupirais puis reposé la bouteille en rougissant…la curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut…

J'étais devant la seconde porte prête à rouvrir le verrou quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Devant moi ! vison de rêve, Edward était tout simplement en boxer noir, son torse savamment et finement musclé juste devant mes yeux.

- Tiens tiens, dis donc ma belle, tu me harcèles !

- C'est plutôt le contraire, tu es toujours là ou je suis.

- En l'occurrence dans MA salle de bain à coté de MA chambre…

- Je…

- Les filles dorment ?

- Ouais, toutes…

- Tant mieux.

Ne comprenant pas le sens de sa réponse, Edward se saisit de ma main et m'attirait dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Je ne distinguais qu'un immense lit défait en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre.

* * *

Une ptite review en passant?

Bisous bisous

Edlullaby


End file.
